


【flo米】风韵犹存

by kamiwa



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamiwa/pseuds/kamiwa
Summary: “从没见过那么幸福的花魁，一定是因为自由得很，才会盛开地像花一样吧”
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 上班族（？）flo，妓院米。灵感来自于吉原哀歌但是后面就不是了。大面积文字道具涉及，心理ptsd，药物涉及，有强制情节，梦里有一丢丢触手play。虽然是个存档，但是我现在也这么脏（？）

又下雨了。  
街道行人稀稀落落，被雨沾湿鞋总归是恼人的事情，也就不会在露天处多作停留。店门口的红灯随风摇晃，映照在男子脸上的红光也抖了几分。白净的脸上也许扑了更多的粉底掩盖年龄的痕迹，浓重的眼妆也许是吸引客人的最后手段。一头一看就是漂染过度的金发胡乱的束在脑后，黑色的发簪随便一插，便倚在门槛上有一下没一下的抽着烟斗。虽然在这种地方“工作”追求各种俗套的手段吸引客人，可是他似乎格外青睐花朵和植物遍布在衣物上的感觉，过分艳丽不说，倒是总被新来的年轻人说成是“过时”。像今天这身，薄纱松缠，却又是十月山椿又是漫天藤萝的，像是撒了一地的芬芳，好像连那廉价的香水味，也带上了生涩的清香。  
风带着雨水刮过，他收紧了身上单薄的衣物，在烟雾缭绕之中望了一眼屋内不远处的梳妆镜：一抹刚好的尾红上挑，辅佐红唇，浓妆艳抹，不过只是为了一点叮当响的赏犒。自己年龄见长，店内愈发打发自己当个看门户了，要不是自己这副皮囊上天赏饭吃，自己大概早就被扫出门了。他对着镜子的那个人嗤笑一声，收起那点无趣的感伤。

终于迎来了久违的客人，希望不只是来避雨的。米开来迎了上去，招牌的笑容攀上那人，几乎是熟练到不过脑子得说着诱惑的话语：“先生路过？不如来店内小憩片刻？”也许那人真是来避雨的，一回过头眼神中都带着几分惊慌，但随即被眼前的人吸引，因为他蜜色的瞳孔突然就只剩下米开来的笑了。  
宛如那面明镜呀。  
这反倒让米开来有一小会儿的愣怔，但立马恢复了职责需求轻轻牵着那人的手引进店内。随着步履的移动交错，双腿若隐若现，躲进烟雾的双眸，浑身上下反倒只剩下嗒嗒作响的木屐声是清晰的了。

店内灯红酒绿，因人声而显得暖融不少。有尚且留恋的男客在跟小女逗笑，也有刚刚结束脸上尚且带着红晕的男人女人们，更多的依旧是那幕帘青纱之后纠缠不断的情意连绵。客人拉来了就达到目的了，米开来唤来了粉味更重的老板娘，把贵客交给她安排，自己则转身回去寒风瑟瑟的门口继续接客。老板娘热心地开始各种介绍，还不忘嫌弃地打发米开来赶快走：却不料那张转过去就懒得再堆笑的冷脸被眼神就没离开过自己的客人看了个全，没再牵着的手突然被反抓住了手腕，箍住的力道不轻也不重，轻轻开了口：“不好意思，我也许对其他人不感兴趣。”  
老板娘尴尬的笑容凝固在脸上，像是新作的大理石膏像上那点多余的残渣粉末。米开来慢慢扭过头，尽管在身后的人只能看到他眼角那抹妖异的红，更像是“被要求的诱惑着”，但是斜睨着瞟人的眼神呢？意味更加模糊不清。米开来旋即转过身，牵起客人的两只手，脸上的阴霾一扫而过，换上明亮又馥郁的表情，“那我就，恭敬不如从命？”  
步伐不轻不慢的走向了里间，客人灼热的视线不是第一次——当年自己可还是“绝艳”的时候那就没少过被看的，只是这次开口问的第一句却是：“门口那么冷，听起来风都刮到你嗓子里去了？”米开来应声笑着，自然是指自己伤寒感冒惯了的身子，“您真是善良，还来关心我一个卑贱之人的身体，我意外又感激。不过床上我叫的份不会少的，这点您大可放心。”  
只不过那表情看起来，也没有多感激就是了。  
客人似乎还想说点什么，却并没有再继续。

房间不大，看起来的确没怎么接到客人，所以老板娘也毫不客气得把他从二楼赶下了一楼里间，隔壁放荡的声波都能穿过不怎么隔音的墙壁，倒是给两人提前熏染上了暧昧的气氛。领进屋之后米开来就去倒腾桌上一些熏香了，客人屋内无所事事的转了两圈之后显得有些窘迫，还是坐回了床上。  
米开来斜眼暗自瞄着他，内心偷笑起来：刚刚还一脸严肃点名要自己，这会儿怎么紧张得跟被点名一样。  
米开来完成了他的准备工作，重新点上一只烟斗，转过来就一脸笑眯眯直接坐在了客人身上，把烟雾喷吐在他脸上：“那么客人，要我怎么称呼您呢？主人？爸爸？老公——”  
“叫我弗洛就好！”一把推开身前的人歪过头努力呛咳几声，好像也包含了几分对这完全没下限的称呼的崩溃感。米开来挑起一边眉毛，饶有趣味地盯着弗洛朗看：  
看起来不过是刚刚脱离实习期的上班族，房子之类的都还是遥远的未知数，每天靠着早餐面包午餐三明治晚餐快餐过活，这类人也不过就是生活压力大到连来这里的时间都没有吧。  
不过越是这类看起来正常的人床上越不正常。所以米开来放温柔了动作，缓缓把那人压倒之后腻腻得呢喃着：“那好，亲爱的弗洛，等会儿调教鞭打求饶我都在行，只要别把我的脸磕伤了，其他我都尽力侍奉您。”又是弗洛朗一阵怀疑人生的“什么我没——”“好啦，熏香快好了。”

米开来显得很急躁，或者说得合乎气氛一点“更饥渴”一点，弗洛朗还没反应过来衣服扣子就被解了个遍，只来得及在对方准备舔舐自己之前努力推了一把，并顺势压在身下，本想说不用那么急躁，却被米开来一句“啊～您喜欢这种”堵的没话说。面对这人闭上眼一脸砧板上的鲶鱼的表情，弗洛朗只得揉了揉自己的头发。  
不能总是顺着他的意思走呢。  
先是轻轻吻了吻脖颈和锁骨，先前裸露在寒风中的皮肤早就冻僵，柔软的双唇勉勉强强帮助恢复了一点知觉，随后换上舌尖，一处处地温热着。这点刺激对于一个身经百战的老手简直微风过境，米开来甚至还惦记着他那点昂贵的焚香结果就给你拿来蜻蜓点水真是浪费了。于是鼻息里多带上了点暧昧的暗示，手指四处点火就点到了下半身去。  
弗洛朗只是抬起来小小地叹了口气：“那么急干什么呢？”没理会那不安分的手，只是轻轻拨开那层根本没任何保暖作用的披纱，米开来就裸露在弗洛朗面前了。弗洛朗没有放任自己视线在他身上贪婪地游走，只是手指在两颗乳尖上安定又规律得画着圈，可以听见米开来逐渐拉长的呼吸声，时不时刮蹭到乖乖挺立起来的乳珠，就能换来一声压抑不住的惊喘。“你这里……挺敏感？”米开来眼神微妙的迷离，虽然还不至于就丧失理智了但是反应也逐渐减速：“……没，一般人没耐心玩我这里。”弗洛朗瘪瘪嘴，表示惋惜。随即一想这么好的尤物掉在了自己手里，一兴奋就俯下身含住了一个，米开来一下子没受住，差点推开弗洛朗，不过幸好之前换了支烟斗的缘故，加上焚香的催情效果也快发挥出来了，他的举动也只是在弗洛朗的脸颊上胡乱地摸了几下罢了。  
高热的口腔照顾着冷得有点发抖的身体，这下子起伏得像风箱一样的胸膛反倒像是在往弗洛朗口中送了。米开来知道自己硬了，却在对方要含住自己时及时阻止了他。“客人，我可是在服侍您呢，您可劲儿让我爽是什么道理呢？”失焦的瞳眸里含了层水雾，他笑得正甜。弗洛朗盯着他看，没再继续往下做，攀上来吻住那张多余的红唇，压低声音放下今天的第一句指令：“叫我弗洛。”  
米开来笑笑，没再回应，反手从桌子上拿了润滑剂塞给弗洛朗。第一根手指进去的时候他皱着眉哼哼了几下，毕竟身体早就不像当年，又有一阵子没做了，适应性让自己有些力不从心。防止等下受伤，他换上娇纵的声音求着弗洛朗慢一点，却得到对方一个不解的神情：“刚刚你不是还急得要命？”米开来无语地抬了抬眉毛，难得认输投降了。不过弗洛朗的确慢了不少，修长的手指耐心地按压着紧致的内壁，骨节在甬道里穿梭让米开来一阵难耐，像是过激的电流刺激一样，只好一阵一阵地用小腿蹭着作俑者缓解堆积起来的快感，脚趾都无意识得蜷缩在一起。在第三根手指进去的时候终于找到了米开来的敏感点，在内壁无法克制的抽搐下尖叫了一声，把弗洛朗的手指吸得更紧。他勉强维持住意识没在手指上扭腰操射自己，那也太丢脸了。弗洛朗给了他一个安慰的吻，舔了舔他的耳朵帮助他转移注意力，却让他只是怕痒地缩了缩脖子。  
漫长的前戏快要逼疯米开来，拔出手指的时候他甚至有种性事已经结束的错觉。可是无法忽略的空虚感和湿滑的粘腻感告诉他，这才刚刚开始。  
被贯穿的瞬间他有一会儿的大脑空白，随后被胀痛感强行拉回现实。他皱着眉伸手去后面尾椎骨揉了揉，他还不太想说弗洛朗尺寸大到痛感顺着脊椎一路爬上了后脑勺。他吻了吻弗洛朗，示意给自己一点缓冲的时间。  
熏香持续催促着两人，逐渐升高的体温便是证明，耐性好的弗洛朗还在等着米开来的允许，年长者却被催得欲火焚身耐不住扭动腰肢了。不再有年轻时那样的好身材，薄纱之下的身躯也有了些许赘肉，却捏着很有手感。弗洛朗微微施力，稍微撤出一点点就把米开来钉在了床里，带出一连串的娇吟。一次次深入浅出如同在研磨粉嫩的内壁，快感像是门外的雨水毫无节制的积攒着，等待着。米开来成为那积水里的鱼，无数次仰头汲取氧气，企图逃开一点点碾过敏感点时要命的快感，可是弗洛朗似乎很享受被肠壁绞紧的感觉，故意往那个地方顶。米开来的浪叫逐渐变了调，使用过度的嗓子即将罢工，破碎的语句却成了床上性感的催情药。“唔哈……别……再玩那里了我要啊啊——”原本松松搭在弗洛朗身上的大腿突然夹紧，绵长的喊叫随着射精的快感一同喷薄而出，绷紧的身体享受了久违的释放。  
令米开来有点意外的是弗洛朗在他高潮之时停住了动作，等他慢慢回神之后抱着他，在耳边低声道：“舒服么？”  
米开来几乎是震惊了一秒钟，随后就是一阵大笑，这让弗洛朗反过来有些错愕了：“我说弗洛先生，付钱可是您呀，我怎样都无所谓难道不是您舒服才最重要么？”米开来笑起来眼睛弯弯的可是好看，可藏在那浓妆之后的眼睛却总是冷冷的，扎得弗洛朗并不舒服。米开来还没完全停下笑，就把弗洛朗推开了，反手拉开床头柜第一个抽屉，弗洛朗看了一眼就被里面的内容物羞红了脸。  
“看起来您好像还不是太熟悉怎么使用我，那我先给您做个示范吧。”米开来趴着身子，把红红的小穴完全暴露在弗洛朗的视野里，然后随手抓了一把几个玩具，涂了许多润滑液就开始往穴口里塞。刚刚被操开的甬道明显还很饥饿，一个跳蛋接着一个吞，最后塞完第三个之后把润滑液递给弗洛朗让他把剩下的都挤进去。虽然不明白有什么用意不过弗洛朗还是照做了。半膏状的润滑液挤进热度惊人的内壁里就迅速融化成完全的液体，轻轻移动身体就会有微妙的灌肠感，羞耻又令他兴奋。米开来最后皱着眉塞上尺寸有点不太合适的肛塞，虽然没有大太多加上刚刚已经被开拓一番，勉勉强强吃进去了。做完这一切米开来身上已经蒙上一层水汽了，把调节器交给弗洛朗的时候几乎是跌进他的怀里的：“现在……随您的喜好吧。”  
弗洛朗这回并没有摆出他原先矜持羞涩的模样，而是静静地盯着米开来。他首先打开开关，看见米开来应声闷哼一下，然后调整着呼吸频率。一种可怕的念头在这场放荡的性事里发芽生长，弗洛朗时大时小、毫无规律地控制着米开来的反应，有的时候温顺地一点点减小，在他放松到快要睡着的时候突然开到中高档，米开来猝不及防得刺激到流泪。虽然刚才看眼神是知道弗洛朗那点小心思被自己激了出来，却没想到这个人能如此变本加厉。完全无迹可寻的调教很快夺走了他大部分的掌控力，未知的快感让他既兴奋又慌张。眼泪和汗水融化了部分面妆，在脸上留下斑驳的痕迹。他手不自觉地抓紧床单，好像这么做就能分担下腹那可怕的压力一般。最后在其中一颗跳蛋滑到敏感点附近时，米开来终于求饶了。  
“求你……停下……那个……哈，在敏感点那里……我受不了了……求……”他努力抓着岌岌可危的意识，向他的主人求饶，本以为这是最令人满意的方式，本以为那是最为讨喜的姿态，本以为，那样做他就能得到解脱。

但是弗洛朗依旧凝视着他，像盯着猎物一样的神情让米开来有一丝胆怯。他没说话，从旁边一堆剩下的跳蛋里挑了两个，然后在弗洛朗一点点调大控制器直到最大之后，把它们摁在米开来的乳尖前。米开来迎来了自己的地狱。他迅速地进入前列腺高潮，腰肢麻软得仿佛不是他的，刚刚只是短时的电流现在像是直接通入体内的血管一般，本能想要挣扎却因为情欲而调不动肌肉进行反抗。硬的发疼的前端始终没有射出来，只是颤颤巍巍地流出晶莹的白液。他下半身早就不听使唤，全身能使劲的只剩下在疯狂抓挠枕头的手了。基本没什么人照顾过的胸前此时大肆宣告着自己的存在感，充血挺立着往大脑输送暴雨般的信号。他从抽泣直接变成哭了，他高亢的媚叫声也都被抽噎卡在喉咙里，嘴里不停重复着祈求的短词。弗洛朗心中的恶魔依旧没有驱散，他甚至开始期待在这极限之后，米开来的反应会是什么。  
意识逐渐开始涣散，漫长的高潮夺走米开来最后一处余地，他失焦的眼神再也没了那些无所谓的情绪。他只想逃离了，他只想被拯救了。不知是想起了什么，他哭泣着祈求停止的话逐渐掺进了“救我”“救命”的发音。虽然都知道那不过是本能，却在一瞬间撕裂了弗洛朗脑中成形的恶念。他解除所有束缚关上了调节器，把快要死掉的米开来紧紧搂在怀里。  
“没事……我会救你……没事……”尽管这些话让弗洛朗自己都觉得愧疚，自己既是施罪者又是解放者，听起来讽刺又可笑。不过米开来似乎得到了抚慰，尽管他还在无意识求救，却缓缓地平复了呼吸。  
两人在一起搂了一会儿，米开来突然开口，那喑哑的声音像是三天没有说过话：“雨……我就是湿透的来这……然后……度过一个个湿透的夜晚的呢……”弗洛朗心头一紧，有点猜到刚刚他在呼救什么了，却被那人笑着摸了摸头：“抱歉，说了无用的话。那么，不趁着我还有点力气好好发泄一番么？”看着弗洛朗立马脸色不好看了，米开来连忙改口：“啊不我是说……弗洛，能帮我把……那些玩意拿出来么？”

过程是极其艰难的。在拔出肛塞的时候过多的润滑液顺着大腿内侧流到了床单上，温度不一致带来的刺激让米开来下体微微颤抖，他却回眸对着弗洛朗开了个恶趣味的玩笑：“像不像女生的潮吹呢？”被弗洛朗捅进去搅和的手指弄到瞬间没了脾气。  
在异常潮湿的肠壁里划拉了好久才拿出来两个，还有一个躲在深处的调皮玩意躲着弗洛朗的手指始终不肯出来，有一次好不容易快拿出来了结果手指滑到那处，米开来一阵呻吟加痉挛就把手指和跳蛋一并吃了回去。面对弗洛朗那无奈的表情米开来只得虚脱地吐了吐舌头：我也很累的好吧。耐心终于被磨没的弗洛朗拽过米开来，抱着他就往自己身上坐。毫无预警地被捅得更深了，肠壁还在努力吞吃着更多，米开来仅存的那点力气都用在挺直腰和抱着弗洛朗的头了。哪想到这个人突然把开关打开，直接拨到最高档位，米开来泪痕都还没消失就新添了更多眼泪。熏香的作用还剩下一点尾声，刺激体液分泌的作用成了最后的助跑器。他一面停不下哭泣，一面在身体里产生更多淫液。弗洛朗顶着跳蛋在米开来里面穿梭抽插，抱紧他软掉的腰抬起来又坐下去，低头轻易含住肿胀发红的乳尖啃咬起来。米开来几乎说不出什么有明确含义的话了，只能随着反复不断的小高潮迎合着弗洛朗。在体内收紧即将射精的时候呜咽几声，弗洛朗体贴地抚上他的阴茎，撸动几下便让等待了太久的他先射出来，然后自己抱着他加快速度，让滚烫的精液填饱了他的肚子。

米开来几乎是瞬间就昏睡了过去。

第二天他几乎睡到中午才起来，奇怪老板娘竟然没有来他的房门前大闹一番。试图起身几乎被腰痛得重新躺了回去。努力了几番才勉强起床。  
身体里没有异物感，后穴里也没有滑腻感。这大概是第一个还会帮男妓清洗的客人了。  
米开来还在回忆着那个古怪的客人，从昨天的相遇到那一番激烈的性事都显得十分无厘头。尽管自己迅速捕捉到他的那点藏都藏不住的爱慕之情也迅速迎合了上去，顺着他想要的“情人”口吻跟他交流，不过不免还是被自己太过习惯纵欲的姿态吓到了吧。  
这样也好。总不可能在这种地方谈论爱情吧。  
米开来简单地洗漱打理了一番，重新画上了妖异的妆，换上另一件披纱就出去了。  
一到大厅就遇到昨天喝到烂醉的客人把自己错认成了他心爱的小姐，在身上一顿揩油之后被米开来嫌弃地推开，客人“哐当”一下撞倒了椅子，米开来心想不好，便连忙变了副甜美的脸色去弥补过错。不过话都还没开口就被老板娘一把推到身后，然后给客人不停赔个不是，那位喝多了的客人似乎并未意识到自己做了什么和遭受了什么，醒了酒一般地起身付钱之后就走人了。  
这下轮到米开来摸不着头脑了：按理说自己刚刚无礼的行为得罪了客官老板娘没劈头盖脸骂上来已是奇迹，这争相为自己挡风是什么意思？最后也是他最想不通的——  
以前最“辉煌”的时候走到哪都能有手四处乱摸却丝毫不介意，自己现在怎么跟个雏一样紧张兮兮了呢？

望了一眼老板娘却被避开了视线，神色慌张地回去柜台了。米开来手指点着自己脸颊戳个不停也没戳出个所以然，只好把事放一边去，踱步走向门口。点好烟，还没好好吸一口呢，突然被一个熊抱差点扑倒在地——他刚想埋怨一句自己腰到底受了什么天谴要一天之内受这么多苦，后就被那熟悉的香水味吸引了：昨天嗅觉浸泡在漫无边际的焚香里基本失了作用，不过还是在床上嗅到了自己想找的味道：像是茶叶和豆蔻类的植物混合，慢慢研磨浸润，最后溶解在酒精里，有着一定冲击性，却又显得很内敛。他隐约记起自己出名的时候去名门望族家里坐客的时候，有过类似的味道。至于他是如何分辨的，自然是米开来独有的秘诀：香水固然用不起太好的，但玩得一手好香，药品植物一块就些许涉猎。于是在香水里兑上各种各样催情成分的药液也就不足为奇了，不少人可都是冲着他的这奇异又撩人的香品来的。现在这特别的味道又出现了，所以米开来并不惊讶转过身那对亮晶晶的眸子盯着自己：  
昨天夜里灯光昏黄，反正自己也没有给客人面貌打分的习惯，现在再看却觉得意外的养眼：柔软的刘海湿漉漉地梳在脑后，络腮胡柔和了他的面部线条，而那透明的双眸像能倒出蜜来，惹人怜爱。  
特别是当这双眸子几乎就没离开过自己时。  
啊……难怪自己今早那么大反应，这客人……

也是个尤物啊。

米开来得出这个结论以后觉得自己脑子是不是被熏香熏傻了。就这么轻易被养挑剔的身体以后可会得罪很多人的。他稳定了一下心神，清了清嗓子之后微笑提问：“啊，您是昨天的客人，怎么了，有事找我？落了什么东西么？”  
弗洛朗已经开口做出口型了，听到他的提问又闭上了嘴。吃吃地偷笑一下，好像个刚偷了罐蜜回家的动物幼崽。他忍了忍笑，抬起头来回应米开来：“啊说的没错，我的确是落了东西。”  
米开来一歪头，“什么呢？”  
弗洛朗突然拉近了他俩的距离，手松松地把他圈在怀里：

“你呢。”


	2. Chapter 2

“我出门了。”  
不论是米开来选择装作没醒继续补觉还是用一声嗯音完成这个单向的问候，其实都不会影响到因为这句话而结束的些微骚动。静止袭来，米开来用他糊了一半的脑子才意识到弗洛朗家里的钟竟然没声音。  
是啊，都来一个礼拜了，他都没发现。  
不过也是无所谓的事了，毕竟他也没有意识到自己并不是乖乖被包养。因为这位大金主不仅能让自己吃饱喝好睡到不省人事，也老实到自己啥时候要去加班都如实跟米开来通报。成功做到工作持家两不误，这种有钱的好男人可真不多，丢街上可能都被过剩的单身女人们饥渴到扒光裤子。  
就是实在想不通这么四平八稳的大男孩怎么一股子爱我爱到要娶我的节奏。米开来手撑着脑袋，侧倚在蓬松的羽毛枕头上，在上面戳出一个个凹陷。  
如果说那会儿自己被弗洛朗自作主张的行为带出来了一点兴趣，看在他又倾心于己的份上，米开来才没啥意见地跟着他回家了。想不到这包养生活真的无聊地可以，现在看来也就不过是被束缚在西装领带的热血青年罢了，他眼里那点爱也就仅存于激情之上了吧。  
脑内飘过弗洛朗昨天那句熟悉的“明天我还要加班，我可能晚点回来”，米开来瘪瘪嘴，他一个夜夜笙歌的妓可吃不消禁欲派的，起身穿了件日常的衣服就随便洗漱下出门了。

对于米开来说没有打发不掉的时间，酒吧就能晃一整天。白天寻觅缺歌手的地儿，凭着自己一张脸和嗓音能赚到不少外快和美酒。当然他也不怕哪些酒里有什么新鲜的玩意，反正不就是爽一晚上的事，这可是自己职业，要是高兴了没准能结交点长期合作伙伴。  
时间在享乐的时候总是转的跟个迎风高歌的风车一样，呼呼呼地没了，米开来一曲毕，随手拿起一杯酒就往嘴里灌的时候，抬眼的间隙才看到窗外已经暗沉的暮色。他这时才意识到口袋里振动的手机在提醒他还有一个家的存在，不过米开来连看都没看就放下酒杯继续唱了。  
反正也就是弗洛朗一条“我今晚应该不回去了”的短信。等哪天他懒得白供着自己了就回青楼呆着就是。

酒吧的氛围随着月亮的爬升而逐渐变化着氛围，下面跟着喝彩的人们看着米开来的眼神也慢慢带上了别的意思。在很熟悉的请酒套路里他带着微醺的醉意随一位客人牵走，没放下手里的酒杯，全当那是催情剂了。  
这个点的酒吧提供，多数都带着点什么了。

不过却并不是一次很愉快的性事，客人总是操之过急，不知道是不是因为提前付钱达成交易的缘故，米开来总得分出一部分意识来缓解颅内的痛觉，虽然快感在操开自己的时候和差不多要把自己榨干的时候是有的，总归是打不了满分的。不过痛觉有利于自己保持清醒，至少不至于出现第二天醒来自己被偷得内裤都不剩的情况。  
米开来揉揉自己泛疼的腰，他其实还是很喜欢跟弗洛朗的第一个晚上的，这么多年可难得有如此不急不躁的——虽然他没想到第二个晚上怎么等了那么久还没来。下床去洗了个澡清理好了自己，看着脖颈一片乱七八糟的红痕，沉思了两秒去把床头的外套抓过来穿上了。  
至少表面工作还是得做做。

米开来可根本没想到钥匙插进锁孔只转了半圈门就开了。  
第二天早上八点，夜不归宿的米开来和坐在沙发上没去上班的弗洛朗。  
米开来在窒息的寂静里，开始深刻地意识到此时有个钟的嘀嗒声是件多美妙的事。

乌鸦在屋内沉默地呷了几声，翘着腿，双手抱胸的弗洛朗终于抬起了头。他眼神里并没有什么变化，表情也像游戏初始设定里的那样——正常。  
“回来了？”  
米开来不太受得了这种抓到出轨的气氛，别过头去，既不肯定也不否定。

弗洛朗起身向他走去，一开始保持一米的距离微微弯腰，在他身边嗅来嗅去，跟个视察领地的动物一样——米开来更加不爽地皱起了眉头，但是好像以他不太高的文学水平无法美化“我昨天打了一炮”这种陈述句，所以他还是选择闭嘴。弗洛朗有点好笑，一个男妓此时却要面对这种家庭伦理场面，但弗洛朗同时又被戳中了什么：什么大荤情景都见过的人却对情侣间写成言情小说都俗套的情节不知所措。弗洛朗软下一点心，学着米开来的样子拧巴了脸：“你这位朋友的香水品味可真糟。”再很不由分说地拉开米开来的外套拉链，继续拧巴脸地盯着一片狼藉的皮肤看：“这……种草莓怎么跟种西瓜一样……”没等米开来做出下一步反应就把人拦腰抱进了浴室，叮嘱他不洗仔细一点现在就把他卖回给青楼。  
虽然米开来真不怕回去，但是看着浴缸里还冒着热气的水，他也就没那么想赌气走人了。

好好清洁一番之后几乎是带着困意走进卧室的米开来，不出所料看见已经从客厅沙发移位到床上弗洛朗正在床头柜里翻着什么。他也清楚——一些增加情趣的玩具们的居住场所而已。  
米开来裹着浴巾倒在床上从善如流地等着弗洛朗：“好吧——看起来是要惩罚我的……‘不贞’？不过现在还是大早上呢。”弗洛朗对他翻了个白眼，就关上抽屉爬上床让米开来伏在自己身上。掰开后穴探进去虽然满意地发现他准备充分，可是条件反射地收紧着，哪怕被米开来安抚过的内壁也依旧试图排斥异物。弗洛朗把脸埋在颈窝里米开来推起来一点，“审问”他：“昨天你这位炮友下手好像不轻呢……还痛么？”米开来垂目，没说话。实际上扩张跟走形式一样潦草然后完全没有准备地捅到底，他也只是脑子习惯了粗暴对待而已，身体向来都在第二天抗议着。  
但那又如何呢？这可是自己工作。

弗洛朗见他不说话，微不可闻地叹了口气，就按着他毛茸茸的后脑勺让他重新趴好，手指一点点按摩着还有点肿胀的穴口。  
米开来双手缩在弗洛朗胸前，像个趴在主人身上的猫，乖巧地都有点悲伤了。至少在做爱这件事上，他挑剔的口味被弗洛朗很好的满足着，先前一碰就疼的后穴现在被他揉得饥渴地一点点收缩起来了，米开来舒服地呼出一口气，弗洛朗见他放松了，就把已经润滑好的拉珠轻柔地塞进去。头部分的珠子很小，轻易就放进甬道里，到尾部分珠子的球径越来越大，米开来开始不安分地躁动起来。弗洛朗吻吻他，轻轻告诉他最后一个是肛塞，会有点大，再放松一些。米开来搂上他的脖子，浅浅地呼吸了几下，总算是好好吃了进去。

休息了片刻，弗洛朗拍拍米开来的屁股让他起来，米开来还一脸懵逼地回望他，弗洛朗只是抿住上翘的嘴角，在他耳朵上落下一吻：“乖，我让你出去疯了一个礼拜，怎么会只有这点惩罚呢？你在青楼时的衣服还有吧……挑件好看的准备一下，晚点出门。”米开来的脸上终于闪过一丝动摇：“就这，这样出去吗？”而他已经从弗洛朗的笑里得到答案了。  
我收回我的话。他真是个疯子。

而为了避免米开来还没走到那就被屁股里的玩具捉弄到射出来，弗洛朗贴心地为他穿上了束缚带，这下米开来除了关注走路没有任何多余的精力了——  
一面是跟金属小球摩擦“生火”的肉壁，一面是箍到发疼的性器，就连身上轻薄的纱衣，都因为动作和风，拂拭撩拨着因为敏感而泛红的肌肤。临近中午，青楼街上的人还不多，但因为饭点而增添了一些人流量。在挤过一些狭窄的巷口，那些无法避免的肢体接触让米开来快要疯掉，例如狠狠擦过已经起立的乳尖。弗洛朗揽过他的腰给他一点支持，不时在他耳边耳语：“刚刚过去几个人都在望着你呢……认识？”

呵，我要是告诉你刚刚他们抓了一把我的屁股你会是什么表情？  
米开来闭上眼，勉强深吸一口气不让自己的声音发抖：“就……就在这里吧……我走不动了……”弗洛朗抬头看了一眼，一家比之前规模更大的店，又回头侧眼看了米开来快要虚脱的表情，答应了他。

进入店里弗洛朗面带笑容地示意想要拦下米开来的姑娘：“吃个饭而已，付个酒水钱总可以吧？”他今天换上一身很朋克的皮衣紧身裤，服帖梳到一边去的头发垂下来几缕打散了清澈焦糖色的双眸凝炼出的一丝严肃，此时只剩下像午后一杯咖啡般的醇厚和身上若隐若现的草木清香。

的确是很令女人窒息的荷尔蒙。米开来第一次见弗洛朗面对外人，总归有些好奇。  
果不其然那位歌妓耳朵尖都泛了红，但是当她把视线真正移到米开来身上时——没错之前只是看他一身艺妓装甚至都没望他一眼——似乎惊地愣住了，反应了几秒才僵硬地挪开步子。  
米开来进去了才意识到：她刚刚是不是没认出自己是个男的啊……  
弗洛朗只是嗤笑一声，可能你太好看了。米开来偏头瞧见店里一面反光的玻璃：写满情欲的面颊配上尾红朱唇，少有的金发的确是件炫耀品，不过更有可能是现在这潮湿的眼神吓到了女孩吧。

我好看么？米开来自问却不自答，像是投进心湖里的石子，再也得不到任何回响。  
无非是无意义的皮囊。

弗洛朗即便想出这么折磨人的惩罚措施也没忍心让米开来坐在店门口的热闹地段，而是选了一个视线规避较为安静的角落。不过要是说方便他再干点什么应该也可以解释得通。  
米开来努力费了一点劲才跪坐下来，并拢的坐姿让重心下沉，臀瓣把肛塞挤的更紧。弗洛朗此时的手机却响了起来，看了一眼来电人他不满地啧了一声，然后示意米开来等待片刻，径直出去接电话了。

米开来保持着紧绷的坐姿，他可不希望自己一动就在这呻吟起来。但是他心中升腾起一股冷意——斜对角的一桌客人从自己坐下来就用很不舒服也很熟悉的眼神在身上粗鲁地游走几圈了，看见弗洛朗半天没回来，令米开来绝望的事情还是发生了。  
一桌三个人拎着酒瓶就坐到了他旁边，问他是新来的吗，怎么以前都没见过。米开来咬紧了下唇，他不希望自己的声音再火上浇油一把。然后问了刚刚出去那个男人怎么回事怎么把你扔这这么久什么的，米开来几乎没怎么听进去，因为——三人中的其一一只手已经探进了毫无阻碍力的衣纱之下，摸到他皮肤上浸出的薄汗和挺立已久的乳珠都情不自禁地赞美了一声。  
米开来想挣扎，可是一动连同下半身的秘密也要一并暴露——尽管已经是迟早的事情了。  
说话的男人见他低着头一言不发，也知道他的朋友在对他进行着什么事，却装作生气地捏住下巴猛地一抬：“可怜了这美人是个哑巴吗？！那就来验证一下吧。”随后猛地扯开腰上松松系着的结，尽管还没到前门大敞的地步，可是束缚带依旧显眼地出现在那里。  
“哇看我们捡到了个什么——竟然带着‘项圈’？！是条温顺的狗呢，你的主人却扔了绳子，没准现在在隔壁挑新的狗呢。”  
米开来才没空管弗洛朗在哪——他忍受第三只手把肛塞和拉珠一点点拉扯又塞回去的行为已近失去理智。说话的男人只用一根手指却沿着喉结一路向上挑，让米开来不得不完全仰起头。

那是不容拒绝的，这个是自己的工作。尽管厌恶，可是他不能阻止。阻止之后是更多的谩骂和饥饿，他只需要取悦对方，表现顺从，就可以获得赞美和饱腹，他还能换来更多的金钱让自己随心所欲——只要他用这个身体去换。换个不停。用柔软的腰肢和催人的娇吟，用湿润的里面，用渴望的双眼——他能换得的东西特别令人羡慕，在他花魁当代的盛世里，奉上的权利和金钱差点迷花了自己的眼睛。他甚至可以慢慢享受这个，享受被使用，他既是被发泄的对象，同时他也是被伺候的对象。这么想想就是一件快乐并“物有所值”的事了。两全其美，多好。  
他不止一次地告诉自己，人生苦短，及时行乐。

但为什么，他现在凝视着这位臃肿的客官，看着他粗糙的手掐住自己脖子，恶狠狠地告诉自己“你是我的啦”的时候……

——心湖里唯一响彻着的刺耳尖叫，依旧是那句“救命”呢。

“三位在做什么呢？”弗洛朗的声音从米开来背后的头顶炸响，他惊地浑身一抖，猛烈地喘气起来，他才意识到自己闭气了有一会儿了。三位放开了侵犯米开来的手，抬头打量这位迟来的主人：弗洛朗左手托着右手的肘弯，而右手里握着不知道是什么的东西，随重力整个手臂向外偏着。客官笑着起身：“哟，您来的还真是时候，再晚点大概您的狗就要被我——”

……他表情卡在了那，因为起身才看得见——弗洛朗的手里握着的是一把折叠刀，却整个手掌面布满了猩红的鲜血。显然是擦过手背而来不及擦掌心，那血似乎还在散发温度。  
“我的……什么？……您要……干什么？能再……说一遍么？”

三个不速之客落荒而逃，弗洛朗依旧站在米开来的背后，俯下身用还干净的左手放上米开来的肩膀，试图给予一点安慰，谁知米开来突然猛地打开他的手，砰地起身撞的桌子都横移了几寸，跌跌撞撞地跑进了不远处的洗手间里。  
……  
弗洛朗愣了好一会儿，他应该没看到自己手里的东西的呀。

米开来撑在洗手池前，试图干呕出一些什么。可是没有，更何况他想吐出来的东西并不在胃里。那成片的记忆像是大块僵硬的垃圾堵塞在这颗头颅所有的出口里，逼迫他做出些徒劳的举动。他的眼泪流干了也没能减轻压迫感，所以每次他改成呕吐——但“徒劳”的原因他又不是不清楚，从来没有人能打开他脑子里的下水道罢了。他只能继续忍受那恶臭，继续忍受梦魇缠身，在他一次次强迫自己接受新的记忆和旧的伤痕叠加在一起产生的更多的垃圾后——

再一次次徒劳地看着镜子里的自己，依旧绝望。

为什么跟那天的眼睛，总是一样的呢。

被家里人卖到青楼基本是指日可待的事情，但没想到被提前了不少。在冰冷的雨夜里被连拖带推地带去了那里，又被客官以高价的开苞费默许了多人玩弄自己的事情。从冷到湿透到热到湿透不过是半柱香的事，再到冷到湿透却是温暖的太阳升起之时。多么讽刺。  
一开始他还试图求饶，不过声嘶音哑也只是换来一个粗暴的口交而已。后来他索性拒绝，结果在被玩具操到一点都射不出的时候才想通，如果像个娃娃一样什么都不知道就好了。  
如果不觉得痛苦了的话就好了。  
如果自己还能享受其中，那就更好了。  
多像呀，米开来笑了起来，眼角刺眼的鱼尾纹也没有影响到的心绪，因为这眼神竟然一毫都没有变过。

弗洛朗终究还是进来了，米开来看着镜子里的他，微微瞪大的双眼甚至衬出一丝疯狂。  
他转过身猛地搂住弗洛朗，就把整个人挂在他身上，急切地抓过弗洛朗的手就往自己衣襟里伸去，然后握着弗洛朗的手把刚刚被拉出来的一截拉珠缓缓按回去，甚至比弗洛朗出门前弄得还要深。米开来呼出一口气，然后用甜腻腻的语气几乎在撒娇了：“弗洛……我全都吃回去了……我表现得不错吧……？可以得到奖励了吗？或者你回去惩罚我也行……！可以回去了吗？嗯？我刚刚很努力的没有表现出迎合呢……弗洛……”  
若是反抗只会得到谩骂和饥饿，只需顺从即可获得回报和快意。

弗洛朗低头凝视着他，四目相对，明明写着“高兴”的脸在这咫尺的距离里，弗洛朗却感受不到任何温度，米开来的瞳色像杯咖啡，此时却被冷落了过长的时间而不散发热气了，尽管应该还是好喝的，总归差了许多。  
唯一能捕捉到的，是他期待的喜悦如同薄冰，弗洛朗能觉察出冰面之下的巨兽只需要自己一声“不”，就能把怀里的人撕个粉碎。  
不过似乎如履薄冰的米开来本人，并不很在乎这件事。  
但他回答了一声“好”，米开来放大了那个微笑，却像是垮掉了什么一般再也无力支撑自己。弗洛朗把他抱起来，快速出了门。

弗洛朗几乎是跑回家的——也不是很远，否则他也就不会在那天抄近道从这条街回家结果被米开来勾走了。不过开门的时候只能叫醒快睡着的他把他放下来，米开来迷迷糊糊站着，并没有放开搂着他脖子的手，任由弗洛朗动作。

把米开来小心放床上的时候他却突然施力，重心不稳的弗洛朗被他拽了下来，压在米开来身上了，不过他似乎完全不介意，看着起身的弗洛朗突然用命令的口气来了一句：“帮我把下面解开。”  
……？  
弗洛朗一下子愣住了，刚刚这人还挂在身上撒泼打滚呢这会儿怎么跟个女王一样？  
米开来见他没有反应，拿捏不准直接这样越界会有什么后果，还是把目光移开了来，脸上的那点强势的表情也立马撤下，换上他擅长的甜软，但是一个求字的音节都没说完，弗洛朗就啪嗒几下解除了束缚。  
米开来短暂的惊讶之后侧过头自言自语了一声：“就……只是试探你一下……”  
被囚禁得有点久的阴茎似乎都没反应过来自己自由了，直到弗洛朗轻轻握住它才兴奋了起来。米开来轻轻呜咽一声，抬起腿有一下没一下地蹭着弗洛朗。  
但是弗洛朗不急着给他，他对米开来总是特别有耐心。  
他放开了，然后亲了下米开来，就给他扯过被子盖上了：“累了你先睡会儿，我去弄点吃的，等会儿玩完了你会饿的。”  
？？？？  
米开来觉得弗洛朗脑子被门夹了吧，操自己还不如去做饭吗？？？自己魅力值是跌到了什么地方去了？但这个人白天还很骄傲地夸自己好看来着？？！  
弗洛朗忍住笑意，多吻了他几下：“乖，不给碰你自己。我等下来检查你。”  
……  
于是米开来只能在被子里一动也不动地怀疑人生。

弗洛朗看着锅里刚刚加了一次水的粥，愣愣地发呆——其实只是个理由，他还没想好应该怎么去面对明显性情不定的米开来。显然今天发生的事或多或少地踩了他的猫尾巴，他并不打算知道那片雷区是什么，但他至少应该知道那个雷区在哪。  
他从口袋里掏出那把已经擦拭干净的折叠刀，却在看了一眼之后扔进了垃圾桶。  
这不就平等了，我们都有不希望对方知道的事。

整理好思绪之后的弗洛朗从容多了，把锅调到自动模式之后就去看他的宝贝米开来了。果不其然看见米开来躲在被子里只露出俩眼睛，那眼睛还充满哀怨地盯着自己。弗洛朗笑笑，钻进被子里一把抱起米，让他坐到自己身上。米开来主动脱下衣服却被弗洛朗阻止了：“不用，就当我们现在还在外面。”  
知道弗洛朗要干什么了，米开来耳朵尖红了一点。这个男孩的花样真的很多。  
于是他们两人看起来仍像是在青楼里只抱在一起简单腻歪，或者是放在任何一个公共场合都显得甜蜜可口，可不论是里面什么都没穿的米开来还是已经伸进了长长的衣摆之下玩起了拉珠的弗洛朗都不像他们看起来的那么清纯。米开来把脸埋到他的颈肩，细碎的浅吟声全都不落地传到了弗洛朗耳朵里，挑战着弗洛朗优秀的自制力。他极其缓慢地把拉珠拔出来一颗最大的球，又安抚地揉了揉他的臀瓣，因为出汗甚至光滑得有些抓不住。  
实际上米开来可以承受各种粗暴行为的程度远远大于此，那点轻微的胀痛感也全都被更多的快感冲地七零八落，他下压腰让被冷落的下身蹭到一点布料，却显得像是含着弗洛朗欲求不满地操着自己。  
弗洛朗在确定珠子润滑到足够在甬道内进出以后，就停下了动作：“回答我几个问题，就给你吃糖。”  
“……什么……？”米开来在这清酒微醺的迷醉感中晕晕乎乎的还没缓过劲，听到这句反倒醒了一半，内心里甚至已经准备好回答他以为的那个问题了。  
好奇心不仅会害死猫，也会伤害人。  
人类总是刨根问底，刨干净所有遮蔽根系的土壤，让脆弱的核心暴露于空气，然后不管不顾扔在一旁，或是在布满残剩组织的坑里再草草种回去，显得自己多有善心，为自己满足了答案的欲望而愉悦。  
尽管米开来并不清楚，胸腔里跳动的东西还剩下多少健康的组织。  
他也不在意。

但是弗洛朗开口问的第一个问题却是：“你……讨厌什么？我是说，哪种方式？”  
一向沉稳的他似乎在用词之间反复犹豫着，掂量着小心翼翼地从兜里掏出来放桌上。  
米开来被问得愣了好一会儿，与设想差别挺大于是凭直觉就回答了：“额，多人？……还有强迫性吧。”  
弗洛朗于是直起身，拉近两人的距离，近到鼻尖几乎碰到，他压低声音，就像是在窃窃私语一般：“……就像今天他们对你的那样？”  
米开来笑了，他觉得这么试探着的样子特别像个动物幼崽，但是现在真切地是给着快感的人，于是就像是某种……肉食动物的幼崽了。  
总之是很难得的可爱。  
“告诉我一下，他们今天怎么对你的……？”米开来额头抵上他的，也学着他压低嗓音的方式说话，却使听者欲罢不能：“先……顺着腰，爬上来……”他捉着弗洛朗的手抚上自己粉嫩的乳尖，弗洛朗指尖的薄茧跟过电一样刺激着米开来，他克制不住地微微痉挛。他勉强呼出一口气，继续叙述着：“……然后，他们解开衣带发现我带着‘项圈’，就说你不要我了。”说出来的时候米开来笑出了声，弗洛朗却微微皱了眉：“它的用处可不是让你变成我的东西……”  
尽管我能够拥有你的方式，依旧是把你变成我的所有物了。  
但是如果不是自己有那个经济能力支付，米开来也不可能跟着他走。就算是真爱那也得建立在物质基础上。  
弗洛朗始终没有问出爱字。  
米开来瞧见他走神了，笑眯眯牵着他的手放在后面，继续着：“然后一个人在后面玩，说话那个人准备强迫我跟他接吻……”  
然后弗洛朗就无比温柔的照做了。

这似乎是他们第一次真正意义上的接吻，而不只是被情欲熏得只是在舔舐口腔内的各个敏感点，弗洛朗只是把自己的唇贴上了他的，然后什么也没做。力道不重不轻，充满了别样的意味。  
最后还是米开来先用舌尖轻轻舔着弗洛朗的唇瓣，撬开齿关像是打开某种蚌类，去享用里面可口的软肉。  
这简直是他们时间最长的一次接吻，松开的时候两个人都在调整呼吸，随后两个人都笑了。

米开来多少有点明白弗洛朗的心意，在这么多次明显的示意之后他还不明白就不是情商低而是傻子了。不过他真的没有谈恋爱的经历，更不是很敢于多增加一个感性的弱点。  
如果是这样爱着自己的人，是不是可以像故事里写的那样分享快乐分担痛苦呢？  
弗洛朗则没有想那么多，只是看米开来眼睛里的温度，稍微热了些。  
“好了，给你奖励。”弗洛朗一手施力扶住他的腰，另一只手再挤了一点润滑液进穴口里，等到那玩具早就一点移动阻碍都没了的地步之后，猝不及防地一把全都拉了出来。  
“啊啊——！”米开来完全没有心理准备，但是身体倒是真的准备充分了，所以尽管是如此大幅度的动作也一点痛感没有，光滑的珠子一连串得碾过敏感点和紧缩的穴口，积聚了一天的快感跟海啸一般瞬间淹没了米开来，他一下子就射了，弗洛朗甚至都没碰它。僵直的身体在电流里颤抖着，即便仰着头拼命呼吸也没能阻止欲海没过头顶。神经刺激随着高潮从尾椎骨一路爬上头顶，生理泪水一下子被逼了出来。米开来的腰肢只僵硬了那一小会儿随后就软塌塌地倒在了弗洛朗身上，身体还在一阵一阵地抽搐着。  
弗洛朗把他放在旁边让他好睡一点，然后盖上被子搂着他。米开来的眼泪止都止不住，滴答地打湿了枕头。弗洛朗搂着他的腰安慰他，吻掉一些泪珠，然后有些坏笑地对着他耳朵吹气：“爽吗？”  
米开来把脸埋进被子里，呜呜了几声表示回答了。

休息了好一会儿，眼前发白的噪点终于消失了，四肢总算可控了，米开来慢吞吞地探出一个脑袋，发现弗洛朗还在盯着自己看。米开来迟疑了一会儿，说出了疑问：“你……不想问我今天怎么了么？”  
弗洛朗眼眸一暗，答道：“我不想看到你痛苦地回忆然后说给我听。”  
米开来给了他一个颇为复杂的笑，“噗，没那么……也，其实习惯了。经常会想起来也就无所谓了。其实也没什么，就是我被卖去那儿的第一天晚上就被三个人轮奸了而已。”随后米开来笑着摇了摇头，“哈哈……我可是个男妓，我还有资格用这个词么？”  
弗洛朗眉头几乎拧到一起去了：“……我不认为对于未成年的你这不是什么没什么的事。”  
米开来无所谓地摆摆手：“那就还是有什么吧，毕竟这么久了我依旧接受不了这个。后来我想出了办法来解决‘强迫’，那就是我自己很主动迎合就好了，这样客人以为我被操得很开心就会很有成就感，这样一个我请求他们做什么不做什么也容易一点，还能多拿点钱。”  
弗洛朗想起在洗手间里他的反应，心中不免酸涩了起来。  
所以自己跟其他人还是没什么区别……么？  
“后来当上花魁之后我就能提些要求了，这样就连最后一个也避开了了。虽然有些不听话的客人依旧喜欢强迫我取悦他们，不过那样我就有更多理由让他们多付几倍的钱了……”  
米开来简直不像是在说自己的过去一样轻松，就跟在说他昨天吃了什么一样平淡无奇。  
注意到弗洛朗那吃了过期一个月的奶酪般的表情，米开来觉得自己应该做点什么转移这位多愁善感的主人一会儿注意力。  
于是他又重新坐在了他身上，用略沙哑的声线哄着弗洛朗：“……嘛，说了这么久，你还是唯一一个来妓院还想方设法让我舒服的客人呢。”  
“废话，我爱你啊。”他猛地一扣腰，米开来就没劲了，无力地倒下来贴着他。弗洛朗拿过在一边被冷落了的拉珠，重新涂好润滑，然后耐心地再一次给米开来扩张。这让米开来有点坐不住了，毫不犹豫地就吸住了弗洛朗的手指，空虚地渴求着更多。弗洛朗突然想起件事，开口道：“说起来你迎合客人……我好像了解过你当花魁可是以叫声闻名的……据说你叫的很好听……但是算上第一次，我几乎都没怎么听过你叫啊？”  
弗洛朗当真是感到困惑才问的，他丝毫没有想到米开来的反应会是脸突然红到耳朵根，然后埋在他脖子旁死都不肯起来了。  
？？？  
勾出好奇心的弗洛朗停下了手里的动作竟然真的开始认真思考起来。后穴刚刚吃进去拉珠的头部，不前不后的空虚感成倍增长，他难受地自己把手向后伸去，想要被玩具塞满。  
弗洛朗好歹也不是个床上的呆子，捕捉到了有趣的乐子之后就开始调戏捉弄米开来。他一拍打掉米开来的手，然后轻轻捏起他的下巴给他发号施令：“给我表演下你的付费节目呗，我负责满足你。”  
好像那真的是什么很羞愧难言的事情米开来眼神飘移了好几下，看弗洛朗主意打定，只好小声地跟蚊子一样的嘟囔了几句：“…………那是我……应付客人的……你总是……把我搞到又哭又晕过去的……我哪里还有力气叫……”  
他实在没脸说每次被弗洛朗操到天堂的感觉让他根本没有多余精力去取悦他。

弗洛朗突然显得很高兴，也玩性大发了起来：他捏着长长的拉珠把头部那几颗小珠子在米开来的内壁的软肉上浅浅地戳着，也不进去。米开来难耐地扭了扭腰，把自己又硬起来的性器隔着布料去摩擦弗洛朗的。  
他惊奇于弗洛朗为什么能一直处于硬着的状态而不急于发泄，要不是他一直有生理反应他几乎要怀疑自己的魅力了（虽然这也不是他第一次了）。弗洛朗还在撩拨着他的后面，逐渐变成轻柔地旋转，在他易燃的情欲上随便乱点火。米开来一点都受不住这个，他在一声惊喘之后终于败下阵来，搂着弗洛朗的脖子：“……好吧……但你……温柔一点……”

进入“付费节目”状态的米开来像是换了个人，脸上那满满的颓废一瞬间就烟消云散，变成了像天使一般甜美明亮的光。弗洛朗几乎要惊呆了，这难道是艺妓特有的天赋技能吗？米开来眸中的甜蜜几乎要直接倒到他眼里，满溢而出璀璨的星光。  
……不愧是当过花魁的人……  
米开来扭了扭屁股，像是在催促弗洛朗。弗洛朗第一次觉得自己有些不受控制，他难得动作粗鲁了些，把拉珠在他体内大幅度的抽插着。  
“啊……啊啊，轻，轻……啊……”米开来感受到弗洛朗的兴奋，一面是暗自得意的，他对怎样迎合各种各样的人烂熟于心，哪怕是禁欲到让他很挫败的弗洛朗现在也沉浸于他的引诱之下，让他颇有成就感；一面又在很微妙地担心弗洛朗脱缰野马了的话自己会不会被他玩到死。  
弗洛朗觉得自己一点都不好，他还能记得米开来叮嘱他下手轻点，但是身上的人微微咬着嘴唇，不再控制呻吟声在娇喘之间碎碎地泄露出来，音调时高时低，不时伴随一个跳音一样的短暂媚叫，泪眼朦胧，因为敏感而大片潮红的身体正随着自己手里的动作放荡地起伏着。弗洛朗情不自禁地沿着腰肢一路摸上去，米开来忍不住抖了抖，左肩单薄的披纱无声地滑落，弗洛朗脑子里却跟点了个炸弹一样——他忍不住起身，啃咬起那过于苍白的皮肤。上面上一个粗暴的享用者胡乱留下的痕迹没有那么快消失，激起弗洛朗更多的占有欲，用更多厮磨和痛感覆盖这些痕迹。米开来仰起脖子偏过头，微微眯起眼，满足地哼出一声鼻息，完全任由弗洛朗的动作。  
“嗯……弗洛……嗯，‘节目’看得还开心么？”米开来用致命的甜度呼唤这弗洛朗，轻易挑断他所有绷着的弦。弗洛朗再拉着玩具在米开来体内用力抽插了几下就让它退场了，换自己上。  
“看着你我就很开心，但是我想要你也开心。”米开来在自己被欲火烧干的最后一刻之前终于看到弗洛朗要亲自上了，心里竟然有些期待——天知道他对男人的性器已经到了多么厌烦的程度。他有些急躁地想坐下去，尽管已经扩张地过分好了，但是却被滚烫的热度惊地缩了一下，弗洛朗扣着他的腰不给他起来，米开来不上不下地卡着太过难受，咬咬唇一点一点地沉下腰。  
费了一会儿时间才完全吃进去，米开来脱力地靠在弗洛朗怀里恢复着。弗洛朗也不急，手在他毛茸茸的后脑勺抚摸着，不时虚按米开来酸软的腰和完全被撑开的后穴，然后又轻轻啄着他的脸。  
米开来被这个男孩泛滥的温柔感动到一塌糊涂，因为玩了一天的身体敏感得不像话，现在即使不动，后穴的壁肉也在猛烈地吮吸着弗洛朗的性器。  
弗洛朗呼吸比刚刚粗重许多，却还在等着米开来。  
如果有着这样的人爱着自己，哪怕不知道爱是什么，哪怕根本没有勇气去相信爱，  
就这样一直下去，也无所谓了吧。  
米开来闭上眼睛，嘴角沾染一抹笑意，努力撑起身体就去讨要吻：“弗洛，别忘了还是惩罚时间呢，再对我凶点也可以呢。”  
对待禁欲系只能软磨硬泡……

但是弗洛朗一开口他就后悔了：“没，我让你再适应会儿，怕你等下哭，你不是还……”

……在表演节目呢。

米开来内心无语了一秒，紧接着看着弗洛朗眼里的笑意在自己面前放大，他甚至都开始慌了。  
我作什么死啊？？！

然后也果不其然，弗洛朗抱着他抬起来然后借着重力“咚”地摔下去，还在慢慢加快着频率，米开来在前两下就直接哭了出来，下意识咬着嘴唇不想发出声音，弗洛朗停下来用舌头撬开他的嘴，哑着嗓音在他耳边轻轻警告：“付费节目可不能再删减片段了我会生气的……”  
米开来偏过头去试图忍住不去抽泣地像个孩子：“你这叫赖账……呜……”  
弗洛朗噗嗤一声笑出来，抚开他凌乱的额发亲了一下他颤抖的眼睛：“那我赖你一辈子。”  
他把米开来放倒在床上，这样的姿势更方便活动，还腾出一只手指在温软的口腔里搅动，下身大力地抽插着，空气中回响着淫靡的水声和拍击肌肤的声音。  
没法隐忍声音的米开来羞耻到想把脸埋枕头里了——他宁可让别人听见他诱惑众生的声音，听见他甜美的媚叫，也不要是这种乱七八糟一副被操干的哭腔。但是被弗洛朗调教又实在是件过分舒适的事，在快感的顶峰游走的自己也就只能用眼泪表达自己已经快被干到崩溃了。  
弗洛朗加快着频率，专注挑逗着红肿的乳头，另一只手则在快速套弄米开来又被冷落了有一会儿的阴茎。敏感带几乎都被照顾着，米开来的叫声又升了一个调，耐力并不是很好的他马上就抵达了射精的边缘。  
“呜，啊——弗洛，我要，啊——呜……”他已经说不出完整的句子了，只能夹紧弗洛朗用大腿内侧的皮肤磨蹭着弗洛朗。弗洛朗在感受到一阵绞紧和压迫感之后也吼了一声射在了里面。米开来只能发出一声短促的尖叫，随后他像是过热死机的大脑停止了反应，只剩下剧烈起伏的胸腔和颤抖的全身。弗洛朗射了不少，拔出来的时候发出了一声可耻的水声，精液淌了出来。

简单清理了一下之后弗洛朗拉过被子，把已经死透了的米开来盖好，他竟然还能想起厨房里保温着的粥，又看了一眼已经失去知觉的米开来，算了，反正才刚刚到晚上，说不定半夜起来会饿。自己也有些累了，便一并钻进被窝里搂着米开来。弗洛朗看着怀中人的睡颜，想想他费这么多气力讨好自己，甚至把心魔一般的秘密也一并交了出来，即便我们没法像正常那样谈个恋爱什么的——

但是就这么一直下去，不也是过于幸福的选择了么？  
弗洛朗浅浅地笑了一下，亲了亲米开来就一并坠入梦乡了。


	3. Chapter 3

时间如同山泉般时缓时急，不经意间已经蜿蜒过了一段距离。米开来对于时间也没有多少概念，大致应该是过去了一个月了吧，期间弗洛朗照常上班，时常加班，米开来也就日常宅在家或者穿梭酒吧——他依旧喜欢唱歌和人群，只是不再进行午夜加场罢了——毕竟弗洛朗预感米开来要去边缘试探了就会马上回来满足他一顿，米开来也就餍足地不那么在意禁欲问题了。所以闲时点个香玩，偶尔看点喜欢的书买点东西，日子愈发滋润起来。  
米开来也认为自己也就能这样乖乖被弗洛朗养一辈子了。

一天他依旧自然睡醒到中午，打着哈欠给自己弄午饭。如果不是客厅老是传来奇异的金属声，他兴许以为自己睡蒙了：然而事实是——那微妙的声音持续了三十秒之后，米开来直觉警惕起来，他“啪”地一声关掉火，然后迅速摸了把小刀藏身，然后走到客厅去焚香台上抓了一把。此时更像是炸弹的倒计时，宣判鬼神降临的钟更——结果也不出米开来所料，门锁再努力支撑了五秒左右就放弃了防线，被撬开的一瞬间冲进来四五个彪形大汉一看就是冲着人来而不是钱。米开来并不是很擅长应付这个，小刀在暗自偷袭了其中一名男子之后光荣结束使命，米开来被整个扛了起来。米开来只在下走廊和街道上挣扎着发出了些喊叫，在大汉们即将一拳捶晕自己之前果断闭了嘴，于是除了被剥夺视觉之外，米开来得以意识清醒地被绑架到了目的地。

路途还挺遥远的，米开来除了努力听出点什么线索就是在思考动机：虽然以前也有不乏美色劫持人的但是都没成功过（老鸨可真厉害啊……）现在自己成弗洛朗独享的了嫉妒起来了？但是如果不是真心很青睐自己这么多年直到自己都已经被打发到去看门了都还爱着的程度，不至于吧？……而目前为止真有这么宠幸自己的……米开来一偏脑袋：  
好像还只有弗洛朗呀。

而被提到名字的当事人，此刻正在家里，面对着一片狼藉。  
凶手似乎想要伪装成入室抢劫，毕竟柜子什么的都残暴地拉开到差不多掉下来的地步，家里一些看起来比较名贵的瓷器不翼而飞，这也就正好证明盗贼没什么文化眼力因为那实在只是单纯好看而已；但是最大的“宝物”——一个大活人米开来直接消失在了家里，还有凉掉的尚在食材阶段的午餐、以及提前熄灭但是打翻了的焚香炉。  
实在是太明显了。  
弗洛朗拨通了一个电话，却不是报警电话：“……喂，大哥，我家里进贼了，我家那位被绑走了。”  
“啥？……谁？？”电话那头的人似乎完全没懂他在指谁。  
“额……”弗洛朗扶了扶额，他一下子找不到词来描述米开来，“就……我在妓院认识的。”  
“啊就你买回来那位啊，没事，大哥现在就过去。”

弗洛朗握紧了手机慢慢蹲在地上，凝视着不远处那把沾满血迹的刀。  
从厨房并没有打斗痕迹来看，这把刀应该是米开来拿着的。他应该暂时没有生命危险。  
然而弗洛朗并不是在思考这个，那通电话占据了他绝大部分的脑内CPU。  
你是我的谁呢？爱人？我们从未说过爱；包养、买回来的，可是你在我心中从未那么廉价。  
你是我的谁呢？  
我是你的谁呢？  
弗洛朗还不太想不经过米开来的认可，就私自把爱人伴侣这样梦幻的词拿来定位他。  
哪怕他是一如既往地期待着。

再解开眼罩的时候并没有迎来预期的刺眼光线，这里是一间地下室，潮湿的空气阴冷地扎着皮肤，而束缚住双手的铁链又冰得刺骨，疯狂剥夺着米开来的体温，他自己则被禁锢在一个椅子上，内衬的衣物什么早没了，就还剩一件薄到没有存在意义的披纱。在主谋者开口时他便迎来一阵莫名其妙的熟悉感：“我们终于又见面了。你知道，我一直都是很中意你的，我也很后悔没有买下你倒被那个毛头小子抢了先……”  
那人一把抓抬起米开来的下巴，满意地看到他的瞳孔猛烈地缩了一下。  
“我来想想，上次见你是什么时候了？一年前，两年前？记不得了，看着你如意中天的我就很满足所以没有再找你，你要知道我多想再睡睡你。”他放开米开来，踱步走到了旁边，打开了一个箱子，具体看不清内容物，但米开来也猜地八九不离十了。那人很快就回来，拿着一支上好药水的注射剂：“可是有一天我去你在的地方，却再也找不到你了，我发疯似地问着店里的每一个人，好歹是说服了老板娘，给了我你的住址。”他眼睛死死地盯着米开来，手上动作却精准地刺入静脉，缓缓注入药物；米开来既没有惊慌也没有言语，他像个没有反应的娃娃，安静地感受着流入血液里即将会让自己欲生欲死的毒物。  
“我好想你啊，米开来。”  
男人轻轻吻住他冰凉的唇，小心翼翼地撬开他的唇齿，就好像他们曾经真是对妙不可言的情侣。男人顺势点火，在皮肤上留恋了会儿就拿来润滑剂，把手指探入后穴里。催情剂的效果还没有那么快，加上寒冷，里面紧的只能塞进一根手指。男人很有耐心地做着扩张，米开来都要暗自表扬他了。相比起曾经的种种，这的确已经很温柔了。  
身体慢慢变热起来，逐渐适应了手指的存在，内壁一点点变得潮湿。米开来的脸上泛上潮红，尽管他的表情依旧冷地像这地下室，但是身体反应是诚实的。男子显然兴奋起来，多加了一根手指开始寻觅米开来的敏感点，终于在身下人一阵颤抖之后得意地享受着成就感：“是这里吗？那我多照顾一下你，听说你很会叫，可以让我听听么？”  
米开来把头偏过去，依旧没有多余的情绪。  
唯一的表情变化大概就是男人在进入的时候米开来猛烈地皱起了眉，牙关咬的死紧。扩张并没有做好，而擦到敏感点也就那一次，如果不是催情剂米开来毫不怀疑自己连湿都不太可能。然而他依旧没有反抗，随意男人在他身体里动作着，他既没有叫也没有难耐的表情，当真是个死气沉沉的娃娃，直到男人射在他身体里他都没有高潮过，男人用力撸动了几下他竟然也没有射出来。  
说不震惊是不可能的，看着米开来耳朵尖都泛红，努力掩饰着轻喘声，却完全没有沉溺在欲望中的意思，男人从他身体里退出来，精液淫靡地淌到了椅子上，而米开来保持着大张开腿的样子也格外放荡。  
“想知道原因？”米开来终于开口了，附赠一个轻蔑的冷笑。  
他没有理男子的反应：“你上次操我是在我的初夜，你付了大价钱让老鸨允许了你叫来两个人一起轮奸我；你不见我是因为你没钱，我当上花魁之后价格翻了三四倍你当然付不起；即便是在我变不值钱了之后对于公司破产的你依旧难以承受；你找不到我是因为买走我的人给了所有人高额的封口费，你破费了一大笔才求得老鸨的消息吧？因为她可是你唯一还有好处可以给的人——”  
话还没说完米开来就被男人掐着脖子猛地往椅背上一推，受力处立马就有温热的感觉弥漫开来。米开来忍受了一小会儿的晕眩和耳鸣，看到那位面色扭曲的男人笑着凑了过来，只是额角的青筋也难以让这笑看起来正常一些：“天哪……你竟然……竟然这么关注我！我好高兴……”  
“因为我每天晚上都在你对我施暴的噩梦里惊醒。”米开来声音像是跌入谷底的冰石，在极深处散发着没有一丁点热度的回响。  
男人继续着怒极反笑的表演，极力克制怒气的样子像个盛满空气的气球，随便一碰就不得了。他去旁边拿过第二支注射针，喃喃自语道：“一定是剂量不够……”  
米开来却暗自凝神，他知道那个药三支下去会毙命的。  
他还想活着见弗洛。  
他趁着男人背过身的空隙，迅速咬了咬自己蓄的一小撮鬓角，它的末端扎上了一个好看的绳结，里面有一个极小的褐黄色“宝石”，晶莹剔透得像是小女孩子最爱的装饰品，在男人转过身过来时，却消失不见。  
男人因为不再冷静的缘故，动作也急切了许多，注射的时候伤口附近立刻红肿了起来。  
米开来吃痛，但也懒得挣扎，他并不想多浪费力气。男人重新舔舐他的肌肤，这回好好地照顾了胸前那两点，过量的药剂让身体迅速反应，极其配合地挺立了起来。  
米开来终于叹息了一声，像终于放弃一般开始迎合起男人。他甚至有些欣喜若狂，在脖子处一阵狂吻。米开来的呼吸喷吐在他的耳尖，男人迅速硬了起来，却听到米开来一句重新跌回冰点的话：  
“想听我叫的话……要不你自己先试试？”

弗洛朗跟大哥洛朗班刚刚上了一楼就听到地下传来一声惨绝人寰的嘶吼，但是声音怎么听都不像是米开来，弗洛朗漏跳一拍的心也就稍稍稳定了些，反倒是班突然揶揄起他：“怎么你还教了点你家这位保命技巧嘛？”弗洛朗眼眸一暗，轻轻摇了摇头就示意加快速度。  
差点被摆了一道的他们极其感谢米开来制造出的这一番声响，但是同时他们也得更快——愤怒的罪犯可不是好对付的人。  
事实也的确如此，被咬掉一半耳朵的男人捂着滴血的侧脸痛苦地嚎叫着，米开来歪过头对着地板啐了一口，口里的血腥味暂时弄不掉了。被自己戳爆的“气球”已经叫来了三四个人准备重复那场噩梦，米开来闭上眼深吸口气——他也不确定自己真的能再来一次而不崩溃。他已经尽力在争取时间了，尽管他完全不知道弗洛朗现在在哪。  
下意识地，他又在对着弗洛朗求助了。米开来咬紧了嘴唇，终于开始反抗。  
这次他会来救他的吧？哪怕再晚……

门被“哐”地一下整个撞开，在狭小的空间里发出巨响。所有人都被吓了一跳，然而弗洛朗已经像个泥鳅一样溜进缝隙中，第一时间抱住了他的宝物。企图施暴的男人们还想拉开他，只是被班和他的手下们一一制服。  
弗洛朗几乎以肉眼看不清的速度解开了米开来身上的镣铐，熟练得让米开来都有些震惊，然后看见屋内这几位魁梧迅捷的人……他也不难猜到弗洛朗的背景了。  
不过他没想去猜得更多，试图撒个娇安慰一下快把自己抱勒死的人：“你来的好慢哦。差一点我就——”  
“对不起！对不起……对不起是我太慢了……对不起……”哪知道弗洛朗一连串的抱歉让他看起来更不好了一些，米开来都有点慌神：“诶不是，你，你不用这样……我我，我没事呢……你已经很快了……不用这样道歉……”  
他推开一点弗洛朗，好看看他的表情。男孩的眼眶都红了一圈，一向喜欢盯着自己牢牢不放的眼睛此时却垂了下去，飘来飘去也没敢看他。米开来的心像是被拧了一下，疼得他有点喘不过气来：“别……别这么难过，我没事……真的。”他也说不出别的话，只能轻轻的吻上弗洛朗颤抖的眼睛，眼皮在柔软的唇瓣下颤抖地更厉害了，米开来没办法，只好倾尽他现有的温柔露出一个微笑给弗洛朗：“好了……带我回家吧。”  
这一招果然挺奏效，弗洛朗闭上眼深吸口气就起身扶起了米开来。在门边把那几个罪魁祸首处理得差不多丧失反抗能力的班抬起头来问弗洛朗这几个怎么办时，弗洛朗脸上那点大学生阳光单纯的气息竟然转眼消失，一副冷得堪比冰窖的脸用法官宣告判决一样的语气蹦出音节：  
“带走，留着。”

回到那个依旧是案发现场的家，甚至连那把扎眼的刀弗洛朗也没有来得及收拾。弗洛朗只是急急地牵着他去了浴室，米开来暗自叹气，本来还想自己偷偷清理掉还留在后穴里的精液的，弗洛朗已经三两下地脱光了两个人的衣服，去淋浴间抱着他清理了。米开来靠在他身上还懒洋洋的说：“我又不会怀孕你不用这么急”却发现弗洛朗连笑都没笑一下，专心在他的甬道里抠挖着。  
两人都洗完个澡之后弗洛朗坐在床边，搂过还在站着擦头的米开来腰际，欲言又止，单单让空气凝聚着无言的纠结感。米开来从浴室里出来还有点缺氧，脑袋晕乎乎的，也想不出什么妙招来化解这堆积成山的尴尬，索性用浴巾蹭着弗洛朗还在滴水的头发。两个人这么无意识地腻歪着，屋内都是熟悉的气味，弗洛朗的，草药的，自己的……逐渐放松的感觉更加迷糊了一些，他想去窝去床上休息一会儿，却没想到身体率先做出了反应。  
“……米开来？！”

米开来苏醒过来后盯着天花板发了会儿呆，才意识到自己被严严实实地塞被子里了，弗洛朗在床边守着自己，一脸焦虑又责备；窗外天色已近暗红。头痛欲裂。  
米开来挣扎着起来，被弗洛朗一把摁回床上，米开来还想说出一些证明自己没事的借口，不过弗洛朗已经握着他的臂弯把还未消退下去的伤口摆给他看了。米开来无语了一秒，接着换上另一组言辞：“听着弗洛，今天抓走我的人我知道是谁，他是给我打了点东西但是我也知道那是啥怎么对付，所以你也不用这么担心我。”说完他就有些后悔：明明弗洛是唯一关心他的人，为什么自己在习惯性把他往外推得好像他是个多管闲事的人呢？但是说出去的话泼出去的水，他也不知道怎么圆场了，祈祷着弗洛朗不会因此生气或者真的不理他。  
弗洛朗好像不吃他这一套：“……还是去看医生吧。”  
“不。”  
“米开来……”  
“只有这个，我拒绝。”米开来连脸色都没变一下，否定说的跟真理一样义不容辞。弗洛朗揉了揉自己的头发，退让一步：“……那我的私人医生呢？是位可爱的女士。”  
“……”米开来靠在立起来放着的枕头上，低头玩着手。弗洛朗又加了一句：“恩……是一直跟着我的，水平很厉害，你也知道，我家里……”弗洛朗偏过头去截住了话头，神色有些黯淡。  
“家里的确像你所见那样。”良久过去，弗洛朗叹了口气，总算是说了出来。而米开来也半斤八两，像是跟什么东西做了没日没夜的斗争，战况激烈，最终偃旗息鼓，他才极小极小声地嗯了一下。  
“好，那我今晚叫她。”“明天吧……”弗洛朗则举起了自己的手机，米开来看着上面半个小时前的通话记录，表情从难以置信过渡到要把弗洛给吃了花了差不多六七秒。论先斩后奏真的没有人比弗洛朗更擅长了。不一会儿就听见了悦耳的门铃声，只不过在米开来听来那跟路过地狱门的号角声差不多。

金发的女士显然没有因为弗洛朗这通电话而感到不悦，也许想要一窥弗洛朗藏得死死的神秘男友的好奇心足以抵消掉大部分事情。在卧室门口随便跟弗洛朗聊了几句之后就按下门把手伸个脑袋进来了，看见米开来之后展露了笑颜。的确是位充满亲和力的医生。  
她搬过来板凳之后就像去应聘介绍自己一般开启了话题：“你可以叫我梅埃瓦，然后我也知道了你叫米开来。然后我还知道你早些时候被强制注射了一些不明药物导致你出现昏厥症状，除此之外我都不清楚了，愿意跟我聊些什么么？”她自然的微笑像冬天里难得的阳光，除了舒适外什么也感觉不到。看米开来没有打算说些什么的意思，她眼睛滴溜溜地从左边转到右边，身子也一摇一摇的：“嗯姆……那……看在我超兴奋赶过来一趟的份上？”米开来终于被逗笑了，扑哧一声：“有什么好激动的吗？”  
“我还没见过你呀！都听说弗洛朗有了个能让他不工作狂的还死都不给别人知道的男友呢！”梅埃瓦咻的一下凑了过来，距离一下子缩短让米开来还以为会被亲到，他下意识躲了躲，心里面低估了她的八卦程度。  
“算了算了我还是带着任务来的呢，边弄边聊。”她才像反应过来自己是被叫过来给人看病的，噼里啪啦打开随身携带的大药箱，从里面叮叮当当捣鼓出一些瓶瓶罐罐，然后把几支开了封的药剂递给米开来：“弗洛朗随便跟我说了说你的症状我也只好随便猜了猜，不过好歹这类药物的气味都比较独特且强烈，你闻闻看应该还能记得？”  
而玩惯了焚香的米开来嗅觉格外好，加上这里就一支纯透明的，米开来不假思索地手指轻弹了一下中间那瓶，换来了梅埃瓦的一个凝视。  
“啊……我知道了，那先测试一下……”说着就取出注射器操作一番，在准备往手腕下几寸时做过敏反应测试时突然抬头，米开来被她的视线弄得莫名其妙，然后梅埃瓦露出了一个“我懂得”的微笑，然后把米开来头往旁边一推：“好孩子不要看针眼哦会哭出来的哦”  
？？？  
然后飞快地完成了注射。  
米开来内心的错乱感远远大于了皮肤那点刺痛，梅埃瓦笑的更甚：“嘛，你不是，看起来还有点怕打针嘛……”  
那是把我一个成年许久的男子当幼儿园小朋友看的理由吗？？  
梅埃瓦忍了一会儿笑，很认真地扳回了脸，看起来就像是把嘴角的弧度用掰粗铁条的力度生生摁成直的一样：“那你是不是要承认一下，我这么帮你分心了你就没那么痛了？”  
……  
米开来默认了：他的确喜好哄着自己的行为以及很了解这一点的弗洛朗。

药物需要一些反应时间，皮肤上肿起来的一个小丘持续带来阵痛，梅埃瓦一边跟米开来聊着一些有的没的，比如怎么认识弗洛朗的两人关系和不和谐吖之前有没有过比弗洛朗还要可爱的小男友鸭什么的……手上的动作却没停，一直有意无意地在肿起来的患处附近画着圈。米开来虽然第N次想从床上蹦起来把这女的推出去，但是明显被缓解的痛感也使他暗自理解了她的用意，也就抬着眉挑着不那么羞耻的话题回答了。  
终于漫长的八卦唠嗑结束了，梅埃瓦低头查看测试结果，却低低地“咦”了一声，又神经质一样抬起头来看了一眼米开来，然后露出见鹦鹉跑步的神情，愕然地询问米开来：“你……米开来，你现在这个反应不怎么对啊？”  
“恩？……那我应该是什么反应？”稍微有些心虚的米开来在猜梅埃瓦的下一句，但是还是慢了半拍。  
“你现在可是这个催情药的发作的高潮阶段！你现在就应该面色潮红四肢——”  
“好了好了不用你这么仔细的描述出来！！！”米开来终于忍不住堵住这个女人的嘴了他实在是怕她不停一下就要开始口述片子了。米开来重新躺回床上，忍不住翻了个白眼，然后手指敲了一下鬓角上扎着的绳结：“我在这里藏了一个……算是我自己研究的解药吧，也不算解药，只是可以让我保持清醒，身体的反应还是会有的。原料药物在屋外焚香台的第二格抽屉里，让弗洛帮您找吧。”  
意外的，梅埃瓦表情沉下来了几分，不笑的她看起来像个严肃的老师。她转身就出去找弗洛朗了。一分钟之后回来，手里拿着她的目标物，拎着端详了好久，随后闭上眼沉思了几秒，像是在整理思路，随后睁开眼就没了任何的玩笑意：  
“真是很凑巧的事情了。我去中国留过学，在他们那有着一种独特的药物体系，不像西方用纯粹的科学技术提纯精炼出来的人工药物，他们直接从大自然中取材，以千百年延续下来的经验对病人进行医治。虽说两种方法各有利弊，但是在长期对身体的调理上他们更胜一筹。而我可不敢对小弗洛用这个方法的，你……似乎研究这个很久了？”米开来歪歪头，“兴趣而已。偶尔发现过一些能增加情趣的香料，索性就一直玩下来了。不过我都是自己道听途说地瞎玩，对药理不算很清楚。”  
梅埃瓦晃了晃她手里的小袋子，“那我方便解释多了。你大概的确对这个有很强的天赋，这几味药都是唯一的对症药，但是如果直接放在一起就像烈火治冻伤冰水治烫伤，直接以你的身体作为战场，没几次你就会扛不住。我不确定你服用过它几次，但是我的建议是立即停止。”  
米开来皱了皱眉，他隐约猜到了这副药属猛烈的特性，但是……  
“可是那个催情剂并不是可以解的，只有等时间过去……”梅埃瓦冲他温和地笑了笑，覆上他的手，米开来得以凑近看她：她并不年轻了，眼角的纹路清晰可见，这双眼睛也应该见过无数泪水和苦痛，可是瞳眸深处散射出来的却是纯粹的暖意，好像时间从未冷落她的太阳，世界的苦难也从未浇灭她的火焰。  
生而为医者……吗？此时带给米开来一种姐姐的错觉。又或者是母亲。所有女性生来的善意，此刻全都传递给了他。  
“那……有什么是你亲爱的恋人不可以解决的呢？”

米开来条件反射地握紧了拳，梅埃瓦完全猜着他的反应，调皮地拍了拍他的手背，手托着下巴饶有兴趣地望着他：“我是说，如果你们两者都有一定要藏着的秘密当然无可厚非，可是那是建立在你们两人都可以完全不受这个秘密干扰正常生活的前提下。就拿你来说，究竟是什么事情让你一定要去为难自己成长成为‘大人’呢？透露出孩子气并不是什么值得羞耻的事情。”  
米开来没有再说话，他垂下的眼眸里闪烁着摇曳的光。  
“如果是大人就必须要自己一个人扛着，尽管自己完全没有那个能力消化，更可怕的是过去了好久这个能力依旧没有见长。如果现在正好有这么一个人，出现在了你的生命里，可以向他大方承认自己是‘小孩子’的话，是不是就可以随便向人撒娇了向人诉苦了呢？”  
是不是……就可以轻松一点点了呢？

梅埃瓦没有再说话，她安静地等着米开来的反应。尽管刚刚那一段话她都是经验加瞎猜，但是看起来现在应该是说中了什么，下一步就是看看自己踩到的是雷区还是痛处了。  
因为这可爱的孩子明明笑得很好看，却总是一副很疲倦的样子。  
所幸的是，米开来没有直接崩溃把自己暴打一顿丢出去，而是温顺地听从了建议。他微微抬起头，向梅埃瓦道谢，而她看着米开来的表情并不像是积攒了什么的情况，就放下心抱了抱他，恢复她话痨的属性，叽里呱啦说了一大堆注意事项，还说要带一大包中药过来苦死他。但是说到这米开来眼神突然亮了一下，猝不及防地拽住了梅埃瓦的衣角（幸好不是裙角），然后踌躇了一下，耳朵尖有些红地问了一句：“那个……以后我有药理那方面的问题我可以……咨询你么？”  
……  
梅埃瓦努力让自己平复了一秒，试图平稳地放下箱子，然后扑通一下就把米开来扑进了枕头里对着头发一阵乱揉，甚至没有注意到米开来额角还撞伤的小创口。米开来只好发出点声响引弗洛朗进来解救他了。弗洛朗看着梅埃瓦压在他身上一副要干点什么的样子一阵表情失控，梅埃瓦只好收敛了一下自己，装模作样地整理了一下衣服，起身拎好箱子出卧室了。  
弗洛朗开始觉得放女人进家里也是不安全的行为了。  
因为下楼的时候梅埃瓦的那句“小男孩真可爱……”。

终于打发走了那个女人，弗洛朗扶着额再次打开卧室门。米开来缩在被子里，只剩下一个被揉得一团糟的金发脑袋，看起来反倒手感不错。弗洛朗坐在床沿，米开来往里缩了缩给他留了些位置，弗洛朗自顾自说：“她跟着我有五六年了，这八卦的脾气倒是一点没变……要是她说了奇怪的话你就别往心里去了。”弗洛朗低头玩着自己的手，试图还想说点啥的时候，米开来“噌”地一下从被窝里冒出来，把弗洛朗一抱就往床上扔，极其顺手地拍灭了床头的灯，一片漆黑的屋子里只剩下米开来的一句果断的“睡觉。”  
……那、那就睡觉吧……  
事实上距离他俩一般睡觉的时间都还早，但是米开来却执意抱着他：“……等会儿你就没机会睡了。”弗洛朗思考了一下那应该是个什么场面，立马妥妥躺平了。  
米开来只是紧紧搂住弗洛朗的一只手臂，像是救命稻草。

对于米开来讲睡觉不是梦境就是失去意识，而前者又大部分是梦魇缠身，所以米开来有充分的正当理由排斥睡觉这件事。但是现在情况特殊，睡觉也许是唯一可以扛过药物那波绵长又激烈的“酷刑”的方式。  
然而只是从地狱的一头去到另一头了而已。白天发生的事与梦境近在咫尺，潜意识里即使埋得极深，情绪也依旧会在睡梦里毫无保留地席卷全身的每一个细胞，它们瑟瑟发抖，如同在树洞里躲避着暴风雨的小动物们，只有在梦里真实与灾难才不被削弱，展露出真面目，吞吃掉身体的主人。这次也没有意外地来到了那个熟悉的场景：他永远是被禁锢着的一方，而自己眼中倒映的面庞也熟悉到令他作呕。男人在现实里得不到他就在他的梦里无止境地“拥有他”，兴许是亲身再经历了一次，本来有些模糊的轮廓这回竟然像真切的投影一般。男人靠近了他，吻上了他，触感却十分恐怖：那是……呃，触手吗？黏糊的表层顺着喉管探进，米开来有一瞬间窒息了——大概是身体在回忆那晚口交和自己心情结合的产物吧。尽管米开来有意识自己在做梦，可是这依旧太反胃了。他不能动，也看不见现在亲着自己的究竟是个什么东西——不过算了，在梦里看见了可能还不如没看见；当那个顶着男人脸的生物粘腻的触手缠上了自己的双脚，粗暴地掰开，再将一根坚硬的生物组织不由分说地捅进自己的后穴，在里面搅和着——梦里又无限制地放大着感官，米开来觉得那玩意已经进到自己肚子里来了。一股超过阈值的恶心感让米开来终于无法忍耐，他在梦里恸哭呐喊，好像那声音真的能传出这具身体，被外界感受到。  
被一直在他身边的弗洛听见。

救……

“米……”  
“米开来？！！”一阵猛烈的摇晃和焦虑的呼唤，视觉紧随其后，弗洛朗的脸由模糊到清晰。谢天谢地，他终于醒了……米开来仍旧保持着惊恐的眼神，他的视线还没有完全聚焦，像是在盯着弗洛朗的身后看。  
弗洛朗终于松了一口气，瘫倒在他身上，看起来好像刚刚是他在做噩梦一样。  
米开来终于慢悠悠地回过神来，动了动身子示意弗洛朗起来。他接过弗洛朗递过来的杯子喝掉，不出意料地感受到一身也不知道是冷汗还是真的热出的汗，衣物紧紧地贴着被催情药逼得高热的皮肤，滑腻又敏感。然而一想到这个他刚刚才逃离的梦魇就会立马附身其上，他皱紧眉头才忍住了干呕。  
弗洛朗见他不对劲，想搂过他给予一些安慰，却难得地被米开来拒绝了；他反而直接坐在了弗洛朗身上，吞咽了几下努力不让自己的声音发抖：“我……今晚，情绪会受那个的影响……我会说很多……奇怪的东西，你不要当真……就听着就好，你不理我都行……反正，不要当真就好……”米开来断断续续地呢喃着，甚至没有盯着弗洛朗看。弗洛朗只好拉过他发凉的手，用拇指轻轻地摩擦着一小圈皮肤。看着米开来又犹豫不决又极度痛苦的神情，空气里弥漫的沉默如履薄冰，让弗洛朗觉得哪怕米开来不开口他也要难受起来了。  
所以他安慰道：“如果让你比现在还要痛苦的话，我宁可不听你说你刚刚梦到了什么。”  
米开来在反应了一两秒之后才慢慢抬头，他终于直视了弗洛朗的眼睛：屋内只开了地灯，但弗洛朗的眼眸好像在黑暗里也能发出清亮的光，米开来一下子就能寻到；他想起梅埃瓦的话，扯出了一个无奈又脱力的笑，回应弗洛朗：“如果你是我唯一可以说我刚刚梦到什么的人，可能今后我也就不会那么痛苦了。”  
弗洛朗搂住他，在他耳边温柔地叹息着：“好，那你想说什么都可以，我都听着。”  
米开来是能够体会到的，他很想了解自己的过去，却一丁点也不想建立在自己忍受的基础之上，所以这个男孩倾尽他所有的耐心来养好自己心头的伤，哪怕他连伤口也看不见。  
一瞬间米开来心脏犹如被一直在体内伺机而动的药物瞄准，明明只是一丁点的感动，此刻却波动到差点让他崩溃。  
没有时间了……米开来撑起身子，他得面对弗洛朗，正如面对他自己。

“我虽然知道自己有一天要被家里人卖去妓院，但是我没想到会那么快。那天来了一个大汉直接把我拎走了，下着暴雨我浑身湿透得被送到了那里。我不知道我接下来要面对什么……一点也不，而那个男人甚至，赶在老鸨过来告诉我以后的‘工作’之前，就饥渴到把我操透了。”终于说出这段笼罩在他意识各个角落近二十几年的记忆，米开来在几句话的时间里就到达了情绪的边缘地带。  
“他那会儿企业还没破产，手头有不少零花，又跟老鸨有点关系，就跟她好说歹说可能还威逼利诱了吧，付了三倍的‘开苞费’合着他的兄弟们轮奸我。天……我才十五呢……就被三个成年人玩着各种花样操了一晚上屁股，玩到第二天高烧烧到神志不清，老鸨差点以为我要死了还打算讹我家里人一笔。”米开来扶着额笑起来，避开了弗洛朗快扭到一块去的表情。  
“我还记得呢……我也不知道为什么我可以记得那么多细节……他扩张的技术十几二十年了都没有一丁点长进，不过唯一的区别就是我终于没有那时整块撕开的痛觉了。他射累了就给我塞各种玩具，自己去一边休息，我早射不出了昏过去又被他待会儿操醒……啊，对还没闲着呢我嘴里还塞了另一个男人的阴茎呢，他按着我的头我被压到窒息了一会儿，等我已经昏过去了才注意到……”说到这儿梦里的感受立马浮现出来，米开来收紧了拳，闭上眼忍了一会儿拼命地吞咽，好歹是克服过去了，却突然感受到弗洛朗的手指在脸颊上轻轻一划。  
啊，他哭了。

米开来几乎慌乱了起来：“不不！……这只是因为那个药会放大我的情绪波动……！我——”弗洛朗起身给了他一个吻，堵住了他还试图解释更多的嘴。分开的时候弗洛朗脸上严肃地几乎没有什么表情，那安慰也像是被悲伤浸泡到没有温度：“我知道。我知道，但是我知道的并不是你没事。你自己说的‘放大’情绪，说明你现在……”  
的确还是在绝望着么。  
好像眼泪一旦落下之后就象征情感最后的防线也决堤了一般，米开来无力地趴在弗洛朗怀里，一遍遍重复着没有多少意义的话语：“不弗洛……我，不我没事……真的……就，别这样看着我，好吧可能现在有一点问题，但是我会没事的……”  
哪怕我已经知道我千疮百孔的衣物遮掩不了更加千疮百孔的身体  
也不要像看一个丢在垃圾堆里的脏娃娃一样。  
不要用跟他们一样的眼神看我。  
我不想也被你怜悯。

勉强恢复了一点控制力的米开来依旧坐伏在弗洛朗身上，眼角还挂着晶莹的泪珠，他却已经可以笑起来了：“说起来……你今天来得真及时。”弗洛朗闭上眼偏过头去，“恩，那个是我大哥……父亲不给我处理家里的事情，让我好好当个上班族，所以我只有紧要的事情才跟他们联系。”说完弗洛朗突然睁眼，他侧回身子抓住米开来的肩膀：“那我要是不及时呢？你呢？”米开来放大了刚刚那个笑容，搂住弗洛朗把脸埋在颈肩，小声地自语：“没事，我不会怎么样。因为我知道你一定会找到我然后救我走，不管你来得多晚都没事，我都不会像以前那样崩溃了。”  
“哪怕？”“哪怕……”米开来再次一点点沉下去，心口的疼痛再次像海水一样漫过头顶。  
哪怕我又被他们得逞了，我被轮流干到后穴里全都是粘稠的精液，我身上都是汗水和唾液的混合物，我昏过去又醒过来，嘴里也都是腥涩的味道……  
米开来没有说，他只是说：“……那我也没事。因为你会来救我。”  
米开来没有再试图维持那个应该是很难看的笑容，他捧住弗洛朗的面庞，拂过他的眼皮，睫毛，鼻梁，胡须，唇瓣，像是在代替自己的吻。米开来突然开口又突然截住：“你为什么……”  
然后米开来就生硬地掰过头去，一声不吭。  
弗洛朗敏锐地捕捉到一丝异样，他轻声唤着米开来怎么了。  
米开来完全别过去，甚至一只手捂住了嘴。  
弗洛朗小心翼翼地凑过去，发现他大概是撑不住了终于哭了起来。他让他躺下来，圈在臂弯里。米开来紧咬着牙关，不知道是在忍住抽泣的声音还是，别的什么。  
弗洛朗有点慌了，动作也就大了点，但他不顾那么多了，一把搂过米开来：“怎么了，所以为什么……？想问我什么？”  
米开来拼命摇头，终于缓过气来，断断续续地说：“那只是……很过分很任性的问题……我没有控制好情绪……”  
弗洛朗闭上眼叹了口气，随后再睁开的时候，眼里只剩下认真的专注：“米开来，我说过今晚你说什么都可以，我信不信那是我的事，你可以尽管说。如果像这样，我看着你一个人憋着难受……那还不如告诉我。”  
米开来被他捧着脸，完全接受了弗洛朗传递过来的讯息。他闭上眼，任由眼眶积攒的泪水滑落，弗洛朗看见他喉结不安地上下攒动着，忍住了咬上去的冲动，等米开来艰难地迈出这一步。  
“所2以，为什么……”米开来与弗洛朗在床上侧躺着相对，他一点点靠上弗洛朗，近到几乎没有距离，好像担心这话会被空气听见一样，用微弱的气声在弗洛朗耳边诉说：  
“所以为什么……你那个时候，没有像个英雄一样来救我呢……”

语毕，米开来没有再去看已经凝固了的弗洛朗，把头完全缩进被子里，只留弗洛朗面对沉默的夜晚。  
良久，久到米开来以为时间已然静止，所有的齿轮因为他这句无理的诉求而停住步伐，无声地责备他。弗洛朗一直没有声音，担忧逐渐滋长成了惊慌，米开来一点点从被子里探出头，像雨后的小蘑菇。  
弗洛朗的脸一点都看不清，窗外的月光被窗帘挡了个严严实实，只是从地面的缝隙里遗漏出一点点清冷的颜色；屋内的灯光又太过昏暗。一切都不太真实，米开来有些恍惚地想到，说不定这只是个梦。  
弗洛朗突然开口，声音却把两人都吓了一跳——可能三天没有说话或者去ktv唱了一整天才会有的喑哑：“我……的确觉得对不起。”  
米开来开始真的怀疑这是个梦了：“什么……？弗洛你还醒着吗？为什么——”  
“对不起。我没有更早一些认识你，早到那一天在你向着空气求救的时候，……我出现就好了。”  
米开来什么也没有看清，却只看清了弗洛朗脸上多了在折射光的东西。  
弗洛朗呼出一口气，便接着说：“我时常在想……我挺希望跟你正常谈个恋爱这样的。虽然现在这样我也很满足……只是有些，遗憾。就好像我姗姗来迟观一场演出，尽管你……还是美如依旧，但……总归没能看到观众为你喝彩的样子，没能看到你……我不知道，在我想象中，你笑起来应该很好看。我是说……不是为了应付客人的那种。但是我不是说你应付客人就不好看了——”  
米开来终于忍不住笑出声来打断了弗洛朗连环炮一般的解释。他看起来笨拙又试图维持着什么，米开来不用去猜也知道——他只是不希望米开来知道他现在真切地在“感同身受”着。仿佛他不能忍受空气里漫长的苦痛，正如他不能忍受米开来经历折磨的状态一样。  
哪怕笑意只是短暂的，也好过被泪水浸泡的心口。

米开来蹭了蹭贴近他，伸手不经意地擦去了弗洛朗那滴隐蔽的泪珠，然后摸着他后脑勺有些扎手的头发，盯着弗洛朗那欲哭无泪的表情自己也是哭笑不得：应该怎么安慰呢？明明自己现在糟透了却意外觉得轻松，就好像一股脑把重担全扔在这个人身上了一样。  
应该怎么做呢……？弗洛朗最希望听到自己说什么呢？

想到这米开来几乎条件反射得出了答案，他完全没有过脑子地开口：“不弗洛。不是这样。我……爱你。”  
……  
……  
表白来地太过突兀，两人都还没反应过来。而米开来却像是试图掩盖掉刚刚那一瞬间的迟疑，他蹭上前去在弗洛朗的唇上轻轻一碰，就躺回自己的枕头上，笑得眼睛弯弯的：“恩，这样就不缺少步骤了吧。我爱你，弗洛。”  
“没有什么……晚不晚的。如果是那个时候的我，一定不会……珍惜你，我可能下半辈子都会在错过你的愧疚中度过。就这样，很好。我学会了这个词呢。”  
你不这么认为吗？在教会我爱这件事上。

弗洛朗死机了有一会儿终于能够判断刚刚发生了什么了，他迫不及待地凑过去再去亲吻米开来，换得后者一连串悦耳的轻笑，弗洛朗此时却像是更需要被哄的那个：“米开来……再说一遍好吗？就你刚刚说的……”  
然后米开来就照做了，一遍又一遍，像是故意打翻采蜂人成排的蜜罐，让甜腻愈发馥郁地蔓延在两人心头，那苦涩的过去也被如今更多的甜蜜包容着，一路流淌去向未来。两人在被子里亲来亲去，像是羞赦的大学生，还是最最美好的初恋。  
不过终归是成年人了。  
被亲的迷迷糊糊的米开来在弗洛朗把情欲撩上来之际果断阻止了他，并还以一个美滋滋的理由“我困了让我做个美梦吧”把毫无原则的弗洛朗搪塞好。弗洛朗也只好作罢，抱着米开来一同重回梦乡，只是这次两人嘴角都染上了浅浅的笑意。

也不知道是不是因为心理防线的放下，米开来太过难得的没有做梦，只是他醒来的时候依旧还是夜晚——这次叫醒他的不是弗洛朗了，而是在体内最后发力的那点残留的药剂。他出奇地燥热，整个人出汗出得像是捞出来的一样，薄薄的衣物完全濡湿而紧贴在身上——如果是有光的环境那场面应该挺好看的。不过更麻烦的应该是现在完全欲火中烧的身体：哪怕只是简单的摩擦都能带起一阵轻微的战栗，或者说，他从刚刚醒来就没停止过，体液的分泌应该也被刺激了，他都不用去摸就知道后穴湿的厉害；他对声音的控制力也在大幅度下降，呼吸稍微重一点就能带出一声极其撩人的呻吟。等米开来终于把意识从欲海里拖出来一点时，他几乎被一直盯着他看着的弗洛朗吓了一大跳。  
他还以为弗洛朗睡着了不过看起来完全没有，他侧躺着一只手托着自己的下巴，像看猎物一样的眼神锁定着米开来，而像自己这么迟钝的猎物也只有被吃抹干净的份了。米开来也不知道还有啥能做的，就放任自己的本能猛地一下扑上弗洛朗一通狂吻。  
弗洛朗的呼吸太过粗重，他不知道发生了什么，蜜色的眼眸里全都是呼之欲出的占有欲，甚至有点吓到米开来。他讨好似地在他脸上啄着，装作不是故意地表达着疑惑：“怎么了……弗洛？”  
“看来让你睡好简直是个灾难。”……？？  
米开来满脑袋的问号，弗洛朗一发力就把米开来压在了下面。他在他的身上留下痕迹，稍显粗暴地啃咬着，全身的敏感带被迅速地照顾了一遍，，米开来只能被激起更多的反应。在弗洛朗把一根手指探进去的时候都禁不住吹了声口哨，随即直接两根手指进入过分湿软的后穴。米开来满脑子只剩下搅动的手指，徒劳地试图忍住太过放荡的叫声，被弗洛朗揉弄几下敏感点就彻底击溃防线。他低头在米开来的耳边压低声音道：“刚刚你睡着的两个小时里，有一个小时……叫的可比你现在自在多了。”  
米开来哪怕是再慢半拍也知道弗洛朗在说什么了，一阵红晕从脸颊泛开到了耳朵尖。然而本身就是绯色也不太能分辨了。弗洛朗把他翻过来让他趴着——说实话他们很少用这种体位，一是米开来不会有安全感二是他的表情也看不见，但是……  
今天就例外吧。  
弗洛朗又加了些润滑液，看来是想让米开来湿到流水了。三根手指在里面颇有技巧的旋转搅弄着，米开来还没开始被使用后穴就已经腰塌了下去，性感的腰窝显露了出来。米开来转过头来用粘乎乎的语调试图把句意表达清楚：“唔……弗洛，别再……手指，我会……射……啊……”  
弗洛朗觉得米开来简直就是把剪刀，哗哗哗地轻易把理智的弦全都过了一遍。他完全不理解米开来说这个干啥，会用手指让他射出来？那就射啊？  
他把早就准备好的阴茎抵在米开来的股间，然后弯腰把整个人搂在怀里，然后慢慢动腰让性器在他股间狠劲的摩擦，米开来难耐地仰起头发出一声毫无意义的叫喊，坚挺的前端渗出更多的前液。弗洛朗很少用很大力，哪怕是活塞运动的时候也总是小幅度的加速。但是今天也许是两人都解开心结，也许是米开来被催情催得一塌糊涂，他也有那么一点在失控的边缘地带游走。他毫无征兆地就捅了进去一捅到底，丝毫没给米开来适应的时间，享受着米开来惊讶又不压抑的媚叫声；而米开来也准备地过分好了，内壁的软肉拼命吮吸着弗洛朗的性器，一点也没有排斥的意思。弗洛朗在他耳边厮磨，却是咬牙切齿地让词蹦出来：“我……今晚真想……不管你了就这样，让我自己爽个够……”  
哪知米开来的回答比他想的还要火辣，一个过往得宠万千的男妓此时完全顺从于他难得的爱人身下，似乎急于展现自己所有的甜美，让弗洛朗相信他并没有错过任何：“啊……那就……强奸我……里面射满你的……把我干到啊……昏过去吧……”  
弗洛朗突然觉得自己身处于台风的中心，他心中竟然异常的平静，好像浑身被点燃的感觉都没存在过。脑子里只剩下一句话：

啊，这么好的人，终于只属于自己了呢。

……  
然后他就真的如了米开来的愿。弗洛朗光着身子抱着双膝，显得有点小可怜；却与他旁边被彻底干到失去意识的米开来形成鲜明对比。他还在盯着他无意识收缩的后穴发呆，那里因为盛满了浊液而随着动作一下一下地溢出，流下来浸湿了床单。他放任本能开始回忆刚刚美好得过了头的性事：米开来声音从饱满逐渐喑哑，到最后只能发出破碎的气声，哪怕被顶到敏感点也只能带出来一声变调的破音——但就算这样，他也始终微侧着头，把他的呢喃和哭诉全都传递给弗洛朗，而一晚上他就没有说出“我爱你”“弗洛”以外的词；后入的姿势太过深入，弗洛朗觉得自己在一点点劈开米开来的里面，而他也十分迎合，沉下腰让弗洛朗极易以令两个人都舒适的角度抽插着，精液混合着肠液也全都留在了后穴里，只有在后面实在射了太多次之后才顺着颤颤巍巍的大腿一点点流下来。弗洛朗的手指揉弄着他胸前红肿的两点，在米开来哀求他的时候一次次帮他释放。这么像野兽交合一般完全放纵的玩法唯一的不好之处就是……  
想到米开来射精太多次射不出了于是就让他高潮来替代，米开来到最后甚至只能脸埋在臂弯里哭到虚脱，微微翘起一点屁股承受着弗洛朗可怕的欲望。他甚至觉得自己比“强奸”他还要过分些了。弗洛朗充满愧疚地吻了吻米开来脱力的脸，然后把他抱去浴室清理了。

天色灰蒙。

米开来其实是被饿醒的，昨天真正意义上的折腾了一整天都没吃，身体终于忍不住及时抗议了。一阵隐约的绞痛感持续宣誓着自己的存在感，米开来不得不醒过来。他用他那混沌的头脑思考了两秒为什么弗洛不在身边，就试图起身拿过那张刚刚才发现的桌上的便条，却被一阵熟悉但是又陌生的酸胀感生硬地“摁”回了床上。  
……操。  
昨晚的种种十分配合地浮现了出来，太久没有癫狂过的身体此时当然也不会轻易放过米开来。在他努力尝试了一会儿发现下床都有点困难之后果断屈服于了腰部肌肉的疼痛。他伸长手够到便条之后便塌回了床上，一动也不想动。  
“早上给你量过体温，应该没事了。我去上班了，要是你还能下床的话，我有在厨房里保温了点吃的，如果能的话，你现在醒来打电话给我估计我也忙完事了，可以二十分钟之后出现在你面前。”  
米开来读完以后就摸来手机直接按下了电话。  
……是时候提醒一下弗洛自己比他年长这件事了。

另一头。  
一件足以产生回音的仓库房，只有上部一小扇窗户透进来些许光，整间房间弥漫着许久不通风的霉味，混合着淡淡的血腥味，一时间闻起来十分诡异；空气是阴冷的，因为潮湿的地面时不时还有水花溅起的响声，在回响的作用下带来微妙的寂寥感。抬头能望见一个显然是新修缮的监控台，厚重的玻璃后面有一个人影，而此时被悬吊在地面上虚脱无力的犯人并没有力气去端详那个人是谁。  
口渴……  
他被审问了一个晚上，筋疲力竭，浑身都是大大小小的出血口，在晕厥的边缘线上极难保持着意识。本以为他全数招供就能获得解脱，施刑者却仍然乐此不疲。他给他注射了大概是维持清醒一类的药物，他感到浑身异样的燥热，冷汗一阵阵地冒着，却非常清醒，连困意都没有。  
二楼监控室。班敲门进来，搬来一张椅子坐在弗洛朗旁边，而弗洛朗——此刻正小口地咬着一块饼干，桌上还有一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。他眼睛盯着楼下的男人发直，看起来像是瞪着他。  
“你看着这个竟然还有心情喝咖啡……”班打趣道。  
“梅埃瓦要求我一定要吃早点。更何况我一整天没吃了。”他叼起饼干的最后一小块，拍拍手上的粉末就去拿咖啡杯。  
“哈哈哈，不愧是老爹最听话的儿子了。”注意到弗洛朗眼神暗了下去，他继续延续了话题：“说起来……老爸希望你永远不要接触我们这个行业，这次算是你第一次许逆他吧？”  
弗洛朗放下杯子：“明明只是拜托了你们，不算。”  
班回以微笑：“那所以……你得瞒着你的米开来一辈子？”  
……  
“我想我只是，觉得很痛苦。一方面，父亲给予我基因里抹不去的天性让我生性残暴，他让我始终接受最良好的教育，但这让我除了对自己感到罪恶以外，也只有‘以恶制恶以牙还牙’这样的理念能让我稍微轻松一点；一方面，在大多数人看来我这绝对良好过了头的三观也让我始终无法理解为什么会有像是……”弗洛朗抬了抬下巴，眼里甚至染上了一丝轻蔑。“这种人的存在。”  
“哼姆……难怪老爹看你有心理问题直接把他最铁的兄弟的女儿从中国直接叫到了你身边……看来，怕你得抑郁症死掉呢。”  
弗洛朗只接了一句：“我很抱歉。”  
“哎呀，这有啥，人家梅埃瓦可是父亲吹着长大的小天才。我记得她学的根本就不是心理学吧，直接为了照顾你就去考了心理咨询师。而且跟了你这么久我也没听她抱怨过，不也说明她很乐意干这事么？”  
弗洛朗抬起头给了他一个微笑：“你总是安慰我。谢了。”  
班凑过来拍了拍肩，“那就感谢一下回报一下你亲爱的大哥，说说你可爱的小情侣呗。”弗洛朗立即歪头到一边斜睨着眼盯他：“……你啥时候跟梅埃瓦一个毛病了？”  
班笑而不语，不接他的话。  
弗洛朗转移失败，只好低下头来，一想起米开来他心底就上涌一股温暖，足以驱散呆在这里的冷意。“他……我其实不太清楚他知不知道我，我觉得好像就算我是家里杀人放火的一把手他也不在意。他只是，接受了而已。并且他也愿意把他的秘密都告诉我，虽然……那不是很容易，但是我没做什么……反倒是他自己一直在拼命敞开心扉。尽管我一开始就说过我很爱他，但是我从来没奢望他能回应我的……你知道他原先……”班点头会意，“所以只是陪在一起一直这么过下去我觉得本身也够幸福了。但他昨天……”  
也许是真的困惑着，昨天的各种美好丝毫没有浮现在他的脸上，班一度感到怀疑人生。弗洛朗的手机突然亮了一下，随后又熄灭，改为了一声震动。见弗洛朗直接陷入自我世界里沉思去了完全没意识到，他也只能一无所获缴械投降：“好啦好啦，撬不出啥爆料来了。你看一眼手机吧是不是你的睡美人起床了。听起来像是他跟你表白了？那就别管那么多了你现在还在这干啥呢他醒来看到你不在多难过呢？听话啊，下面那坨玩意我处理就好，你赶紧回去做饭吧哈。”说着就把弗洛朗往门外推。哪知弗洛朗僵住了步伐，阻挡了班可怕的推力。  
在班还没来得及发出疑问时，门突然打开了。是下面的施刑人。他简要汇报了犯人目前的身体状况，随后等待着他的指示。  
“恩……叫他们进来吧，完事之后最后打一针就不用管了，明天来处理就好。辛苦你了。”留下这句话之后他就离开了，在看了一眼手机之后就飞奔下了楼，再也没看犯人一眼。  
班还在好奇刚刚那莫名其妙的对话，随后他就收获了答案。  
三名身材魁梧的男子进来了，他们解开了犯人的束缚，竟然温柔地抱起他放在了椅子上，男人的眼里全都是恐惧。然后……什么？他们开始……抚摸他？  
恩？？为什么就脱起了裤子？？  
班感觉到事情逐渐往不可描述的方向发展了。  
然后他渐渐理解了弗洛朗的意思，一阵背脊发凉。  
看来老爹这基因……一点也没少传给弗洛朗啊……  
他没有再直视下面那个强奸的盛况，哪怕隔着监控室那么厚的玻璃也能听见那凄惨的尖叫，要起人命来完全不眨眼的洛朗班此时甚至泛起了一股子怜悯之心，他可是看见了米开来被蹂躏的样子的（当然他没有多看任何一眼），尽管比这个要好多了，不过……  
结合弗洛朗说的“以牙还牙”，药剂也显然是那天给米开来用过的同一种。但唯一的疑点是，他还依稀记得米开来说过认识他。  
认识？敞开心扉？并不是很容易？  
所以之前就……？  
……  
……  
……那还真是糟糕的回忆。

发现思路在证据都没有很确凿的情况下却通畅地推理出了一条思路出来后，他更加对这个男人可怜了起来。遇到谁不好呢，遇到弗洛朗……  
唉。他摇了摇头，想起自己进门时弗洛朗那跟老爹一个模子里刻出来的表情，心里甚至想念一声阿门。

一个电话打出去米开来那个猫玩过的毛线团一样的脑回路终于意识到弗洛朗可能在上班，慌忙挂掉然后发了个短信，手机像个烫手山芋在他手里横跳几次好歹安稳地躺在了枕头上。然后他皱起眉试图改变一下趴了一晚的姿势，并且也不出意外地失败了。这种跟被禁锢在床上的感觉让他既烦躁又有点……隐隐的羞耻。虽然床上已经一点昨天狂欢的痕迹都没了就是了。  
……  
脑子里不可遏制浮现重播着成人画面，米两条腿抖得床咯吱响：“怎么还没回来啦！！！要饿死啦！！！”  
但是弗洛朗光速回到家的时候，米开来立马换了张脸。  
“……咋就回来了？”“我看你发给我的短信都没有句号怕你饿昏过去了。”说着弗洛朗举起了短信界面“饿死了”都没关的手机，一脸平静之下还有点跑上楼的气喘。看得米开来倒是心生一丢丢内疚。  
但是弗洛朗下一句话他就轻而易举地打消了这点良好的情绪：“所以你真的……下不了床了？”坐到床边的弗洛朗嘴角逐渐上扬出弧度，他甚至都懒得克制自己的笑了。他伸手过去扶住米开来的腰，被米开来啪啪打掉：“知道你还问？！”弗洛朗终于笑出声了，凑过去亲亲米开来那忍怒忍到瘪紧的嘴，看起来有点像在嘟嘴了；然后趁他被亲放松了猛地一用力把人翻了过来，伴随着米一声嚎叫他跟油锅上的煎蛋一样在床上翻了个面，趴睡了一个晚上发麻的肌肉与煎糊了竟然有神似之处。弗洛朗趁机掐了掐揉了揉他僵硬的腰肢，疼得米开来跟蚯蚓一样扭来扭去。不过一番暴力的按摩之后米开来好歹是能坐起来了，不过他可一点都不想感激弗洛朗，因为他现在为了躲避自己下手可不轻的拳头溜去厨房做好事去了。

弗洛朗超级迅速地弄好了一餐咖喱，他也还没吃午饭，就端出去卧室跟米开来一起吃了。一进门，米开来却一直盯着他手里的餐盘看，看得弗洛朗实在是好奇：“怎么了？”  
米开来脸上都要画出黑线了：“……你老实说你是不是知道我迟早有一天会下不了床你才在家里准备餐盘这种神奇的东西？”  
……  
“嘛，可以是你或者我发高烧下不了床嘛。不稀奇。这东西用处很大的。”米开来明显不信地瞄着他，弗洛朗只低头舀好一勺香喷喷的又是萝卜块又是鸡肉块的咖喱混合适量的米粒然后面无表情地抬头堵住了米开来的嘴。  
……可真难糊弄啊米开来。弗洛朗暗自汗颜。

终于好好地饱餐一顿之后，两个人都懒洋洋地瘫在床上。米开来盯着弗洛朗看，他还没有换掉上班的服装，平整的衬衫包裹着良好的身材，领带则加上了更禁欲的色彩。米开来心猿意马了一阵子，一向想到做到的作风让他揪着弗洛朗的领带一通献吻。弗洛朗刚刚假寐轻阖的眼皮甚至都没睁开，享受着米开来柔软的口腔。  
还带着自己做的咖喱味，他随口一句：“你真美味。”  
“是你饭做的好吃。”弗洛朗哼了一声，以示赞同。  
“所以昨晚你为什么要往死里干我？”话题突然漂移，但弗洛朗一点都没有应接不暇，接口道：“不是你说可以强……”  
“滚。你敢说你还没进来前就已经这么想了？”  
弗洛朗终于睁开眼，凝视米开来。他眼睛里有些疲态，但是依旧亮晶晶的，只是眼眸深处里，好像平静得很悲伤。米开来被他突然这么正经弄得不知所措，一时间只好把搂着弗洛朗脖子的手放下来了。  
“我呀，一想到你昨天那么美的样子，以前被其他人看到过、‘享用’过，特别是那个还企图享用你第二次的人……我就，很不好控制我的力度呢……”弗洛朗捏起他的手腕一点点吻着他的手心，可是没有再望着米开来的眼眸里里是不是飘出一点冷到窒息的情绪，米开来甚至觉得危险。弗洛朗终究没敢直接跟他对视，他把人搂进怀里，在他耳边絮叨着他更加可怕的想法——至少他这么认为着：“你昨天睡着的时候叫的那么好听，我甚至想……就这么直接把你操到坏掉就好了……不会再有人抢走你了……”  
尽管已经不是第一次了，但是这么直接亲口说出来弗洛朗还是第一次，他却轻松了不少，在米开来的耳边微微地叹息着。  
总算说出来了，米开来怎么看他……也无所谓了、最坏也不过就是不让自己养着了。  
……那还真挺坏的。

过分紧张等待米开来的回答的弗洛朗被他一声超级突兀的“好啊”差点没吓得跳起来，却看到米开来一脸纯良无辜的表情，像个小孩。  
明明自己刚刚说的话一点都不未成年向啊……  
米开来努力撑起身子，忍受着腰部的酸胀感，倾身向前，把呼吸都喷吐在弗洛朗的耳边：“那你就……把我一辈子困在你身边，给我戴上项圈，然后天天操我，让我里面都接受不了别人……嗯这样我就安全了……安全了，不是吗？恩？”  
米开来的笑此时却很特别，特别到弗洛朗从未见过，笑得弯起的眉眼带上眼角的一点皱纹，眼里的神采却如冬日的暖阳刚刚融化步入的春雪，生命如同倒流，随着一次次的呼吸逆水而上，直至源头，直至错误的某一天，却笑而不语，好像吹拂过的清风不会在乎记忆的腐臭，被暴风骤雨撕扯的根节不会在乎已然折损的枝叶。  
他们只会继续游走，回到再也无人打扰的心房，回到爱情再也描述不了的依存。  
回到一个甜蜜的开始，再用剩余的人生，去描写一段崭新的章节。  
直至尾声。

今天街上格外热闹。当然是因为一年一度的“花魁游街”，更多的则是一群试图一睹芳颜的市井之人，毕竟一般花魁见一面可不是什么容易的事，那可都是家缠万贯——唔或者，至少有几个小子儿的少爷们才能享受得起的伺候。  
今年当选的小女细眉细眼，樱桃小嘴，八字花魁步走得稳稳当当，哪怕是繁重的头饰也没能影响到她丝毫；高挑的木屐一年只为了今天展示自己的魅力，或者——这一身都为了今天而存在。她时不时向身旁的路人送去一抹撩人的秋波，惹得现场男男女女都为之尖叫。没错，每年都有不少女性来围观这美的象征究竟能到什么程度。  
美丽之物的魅力自然是不分性别的。

不过今天却格外热闹。青楼店看门的女子这样想到。不一会儿人头攒动的街道就突然骚动起来，似乎并不是普通的欢呼，夹杂了不少惊异、惊叹。女子踮起脚尖，伸长脖子铁定了要让视线穿过黑压压的身影。所幸，上天宠幸她，不远处骚动的中心——看来是有人来“抢花魁”了。映入她眼帘的是一个羽冠，朱红与金为主，偶尔有金属光泽的黑羽点缀，像是真真与林鸟嬉戏，一时欣喜一时信任才单纯善良地呈上宝物；然而那一身轻薄的纱质舞衣却与传统的棉质布料截然不同，纵然艳丽，却并不是通过衣物上的繁花表现——而是那如水般流淌的长袖，尽管被主人轻轻拢着，在那之下显而易见地隐藏着无法忽视的惊喜。  
而愈发走近，女子便能瞧见这气焰嚣张的造势者……究竟拥有怎样令人屏息的面庞。  
一时间众人的头脑里都失去了词汇。来人以扇掩面，唯独显露出的眼眸却丝毫未能藏住他夺人的气魄；她大胆地抛却了被人诟病已久的白涂底妆，正常的肤色显然更容易赢得青睐；眼眶勾勒一笔上挑的眼线，似要把望见她的人魂全勾了去；而当她一闭眼，那夺目的淡金色光彩连阳光也只能退居陪衬；眼尾一抹尾红又柔和了她看起来有些锋利的面部轮廓，下眼的中央更是点缀了两颗闪闪发光的珍珠，像是正在为谁而泣的人鱼——啊，是了：  
她究竟是何人？不像是本地的土壤生出的平平女子，更像是来自异海之外，可这般样貌连学识渊博的航行家也无法追溯，就好像，就好像——  
她美若美的自身。亘古往今。

她终是走到了花魁面前，既不骄纵、也不畏诺地刚好挡住了她的去路。花魁收住了脸上的笑，脸色微凝。抢花魁的事情不是没有发生过，只是相当稀少，而且多数都失败告终，倒是自己显露一把的好时机。而青年时期学习的八字舞早已烂熟于心，她并不认为自己会输。  
来者似乎十分自信，旁侧迈开一小步就侧转了身形，身后围观的百姓小小的惊叫了一声。随着她这一急动，一股异香袭来，似乎并不是现今盛行的任何昂贵名香，但却像她的衣物般，悄无声息地撩拨不着力道，却又迟迟不散，引得人一阵不可遏制的留念。  
似乎在这点上已经被摆一道了。花魁迈出一步，不能始终被动。本来是花魁道中准备的节目，看来现在得提前了。  
所谓外行人也就看热闹，稍微观察仔细的人也能注意到金鱼舞步的难度，但哪怕是个恨天高一般的鞋底，此刻也像驯服的烈马一般服帖地任由花魁使唤；她从记事起就受到可以用痛苦来形容的训练，此刻终于有了可见的收获：赞颂声。说来好笑，我花魁的一生磨炼、奉承、谄媚，竟只是为了这么浮华的喧闹声，喝彩散去，年华不再，好似我的记忆也随花萎败枝死去。如同这条路我从未来过一般。  
你真的活过吗？  
花魁被脑子里这一声冰凉的回响刺中，冷不丁地分了神，身后伴乐的随从显然没有料到她的失误，制造了几个不和谐的音符，稍稍懂得音律的人都暗自一皱眉。不过好歹顺利地跳完了舞，观众都纷纷喝彩鼓掌，可是若是老师在这，早就板着个臭脸要自己挨几板子了。  
花魁小姐正在一人失落着，先前一直安静观看自己表演的“她”终于走上前来，收起了扇子。花魁一惊：兴许是要凑这么近看才会注意到此人过于锋利的鼻翼和颌骨，而他一开口，那清冽中带着点颗粒的男声更是惊得此起彼伏的惊叹声，像是森林里被惊动的暗鸦：  
“你动摇了。尽管跳的很好。”

随后他轻轻侧眸，在他旁边挤得水泄不通的人群竟瞬间退出了一个空间，只是因为他一个眼神。那是怎样的气魄呢？  
他随后向身后点头示意，清亮的拨弦声传出，宛若夏日暴雨的急促感似乎从一开始就引得人心激荡起来。他在一声暗示的鼓点之后猛地甩开了水袖，霎时撒开的亮粉如同散落人间的星尘，轻而易举地统治了这片喧嚣的街道。花魁猛然惊醒：这根本不是本土的服装，而是来自更远的东方，神秘到深不可测的国度。哪怕只是舶来品，繁琐的礼节已然让自己头疼，更别说这文化的源泉所在——可是他明明不是海岸对面人种的样貌，却将那片富饶之地特有的大气与坦荡学习地游刃有余，甚有更进一步之势。他的舞姿保留了女性的阴柔和男性的强势，却应该在主题上与鸟兽结合了一番，随意一个动作，便能引出观者一阵浮想联翩；而他浑身上下透着的奇异之美，大抵就是这文化的融合带来的新奇感：男性和女性，国与国，没有哪一个词可以将他归类，没有哪一个所属能装得下他展翅的羽翼，他如进入百花深处的鸟凤，众兽俯首，也无法留住他璀璨的分毫。  
那是根本无法触及的，美的本身。

“所以过几天有花魁游街呢，你不去看？”弗洛朗从厨房伸了个脑袋出来，指着手机里弹出来的新闻给米开来。而后者连望都没望他一眼，不由分说的拒绝了，然后也猜到他会投来一个及其可爱的疑惑眼神，拿走了他的手机一阵划拉：“距离我上次被退掉花魁才过去多久？一看就是年轻气盛的小女孩子，被稳稳当当地训练出来就摆去当花瓶，然后连发生了啥也不知道就被下一个取代，到头来连自己想要什么都不知道，这种艺伎的表演有啥好看的。”随后他便划拉到了当代花魁的艳照，摆出了一个果不其然的瘪嘴就把手机还给了弗洛朗，准备回去看电视，不过弗洛朗突然抱住了他，米开来莫名其妙地回头：“干啥？”  
“……我有个想法。”

随着他舞袖曳地，一曲舞毕，竟有了几分鸟儿落地的轻盈感。不知是哪位陶醉在梦中的人士恍然惊醒这并不是梦，率先爆发出了喝彩声，震耳欲聋的呼声几乎能把米开来弄出耳鸣。  
马马虎虎，还好没忘。幸亏弗洛朗说的早，自己还有几天回忆的机会，加上有梅埃瓦激情与他探讨中国美学以及——兴奋地过了头地设计羽冠和水袖舞衣，否则就要出丑了。  
……现在想想她可能更多的是想看自己穿女装吧……想到这米开来不仅鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。

看着眼前明显沉浸在惨败的的痛苦里无法自拔的小姐姐，米开来也没有欺负女孩子的兴趣，他伸出手扶住因为站立过久而微微颤抖的花魁——啊不，也许现在他才是花魁当代了。小女在他身上轻轻借力，就把头上象征花魁的饰物取了下来，米开来却并没有接下：“我已经不需要再拿一次这个了，倒是你，”米开来露出了一个温和的笑容，却让她一怔：明明如此浓妆艳抹的他，笑起来却像个稚童一般，纯净得似张白纸。“下一个花魁不知道什么时候就出来了，趁着这个时间倒不如多学学怎么让你自己变得更加‘特别’，你知道，众生都喜欢夺人眼目，只有这样你才会被世人铭记，留下超过这个——的重量。”米开来抛了抛手里的饰物，像是思考了一会儿，就把它别在了颈侧的前衿上，本来是在头上的繁花盛开在脖子锁骨附近，顿时生出几分诱人的美意。  
米开来满意地欣赏了一下自己的“杰作”，就转身离去了。微观的群众一片混乱，米开来趁势隐匿在人群里，随后被一只熟悉的手牵住了。弗洛朗将他拉入怀里，在绕过了几个小路、来到一家清净的服装店之后，开始小心翼翼地收起他那太过鲜艳的羽冠和服饰。已经跟店员打过招呼，不过显然在看见米开来的时候免不了一阵压抑的惊叹和低语。特地选了跟自己头发颜色接近的假发，为了方便营造凤凰的轻飘感他特意在耳后垂下两缕，如此女式的发型，配上妖艳的妆容，却能依旧分别出他眉眼里的男性气质，实在是不可理解。  
弗洛朗把他拉到换衣间，米开来三下两下地换下了舞衣，换上日常的服饰，也卸了妆，重新画了个看起来很漂亮但是不至于回头率太高的妆。他甩了甩被塞在假发里弄乱的头，揉了揉被压扁的发卷，照照路过的镜子。  
恩，这样子的自己也很好看。  
弗洛朗投来注视：“你哪个样子都好看。不过……”他看了一眼被店员安放地整整齐齐的衣物和珍贵的羽冠——那可是米开来亲自做的，“不愧是花魁绝代……”  
再也不会有了。比他还要认真对待那朵花的人。  
只有他会为了逐渐死去的艺术哀叹，只有他会听不见世人的需求，转而聆听在空中漂浮着的虚妄弥音，用尽一生的气力和灵魂，回答一个在物欲横流的人间无法被听见的回答。  
而他眼里重生的纯粹，只不过是神明无法言喻的感恩，绵延在他余生的爱里，镌刻在他短暂的每一个明日中。  
尽管，没有谁是不短暂的。

“今天的抢花魁！你看了吗！！那到底是哪里来的仙人？太美了吧？！据说还是个男的！！”重新变得没那么嘈杂的青楼店门口，女子在安静抽着烟斗，她身边的朋友却一直在叽叽喳喳，形成挺鲜明的对比。  
她在努力抓住那点似曾相识的错觉——那么特别的脸，自己竟然觉得见过，那么直觉就肯定没错。  
此时一对身影从眼前跑过，女子不禁抬了头，在她看见那熟悉的金发和被牵着手的棕发男子，她便什么都想起来了。  
卸去妆容的他没有人能一下子认出来了，此时大概是刚购物回来，哪怕是跑的飞快也能捕捉到他明媚的笑靥和太像少年的笑声。

“啊……是啊。从没见过那么幸福的花魁，一定是因为自由得很，才会盛开地像花一样吧。”


End file.
